Pocałunek w Mroku
by Gianna.Sangre
Summary: Pocałunek w Mroku to nietypowy fanfiction serii Akademii Wampirów Mead. Opowiemy historię Rose i Dimitriego od momentu w którym little dhampir budzi się w hotelu po spotkaniu z Dimitrim-strzygą w Przysiędze krwi. W naszym opowiadaniu nie ma miejsca dla takich suk ja Avery.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

_Lissa_

-Czy myślisz że Rose wróci?- zapytała księżniczka Dragomir.-Na pewno wróci, przecież cię nie zostawi, jesteście jak siostry – odpowiedział znudzony ciągłym powtarzaniem tego tematu Adrian.  
>-Sama nie wiem, jak się z nią żegnałam, była dość wkurzona na mnie-obróciła w ręku czotke- Kiedy ostatnio ją odwiedziłeś we śnie?<br>-emmm…-przeczesał ręką włosy- dziś ją odwiedzę. Ostatnio nie mogłem jej złapać…-do pokoju wparował zirytowany Christian.  
>-Kirowa chce cie widzieć- zwrócił się do Liss całkowicie ignorując drugiego użytkownika ducha.<br>-Oo, teraz dla odmiany zostałeś chłopcem na posyłki Kirowej.  
>-Ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie robię coś pożytecznego.<br>-Co może ona może znów ode mnie chcieć? – przerwała narastającą kłótnie Lissa.  
>-Pojęcia nie mam, lepiej się pośpieszmy.<br>-Zobaczymy się później. Pamiętaj o Rose – dodała wychodząc z pokoju.

Morojka w gabinecie Kirowej spodziewała się wszystkiego, dosłownie wszystkiego, ale nie Janine Hathaway.  
>-Lisso, dobrze że już jesteś. Panie Ozera, proszę zostaw nas same-Christian ukłonił się w stronę strażniczki Hathaway i opuścił pokój.<br>-Dzień dobry, pani dyrektor, strażniczko Hathaway. W czym mogę panią pomóc?  
>-Witaj księżniczko Dragomir-wykonała ukłon w jej stronę- Przepraszam że zabieram twój cenny czas, ale czy mogłabym zadać ci kilka pytań? – ton głosu Janine był chłodny jak zawsze.<br>-Nie ma problemu – opowiedziała szybko Lissa-Słucham.  
>-Czy miałaś jakieś wiadomości od mojej córki?<br>-Niestety nie. Czy coś jej się stało?!  
>-Obawiam się że tak. Rose była widziana w Nowosybirsku. Kilka dni temu zaginęła…<p>

To za nami mamy prolog (który pisało się długo jak cholera). Jak ktoś go przeczyta niech da znać w komentarzach czy się podobał. Wprawdzie niewiele wnosi do historii ale niebawem pojawi się rozdział pierwszy w którym oj będzie się działo. Do zobaczenia

Gianna&Sangre


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 1**

_Rose_

-Och, na miłość boską, moja gł jasnej cholery co się stało?  
>Strzyga. Dymitr. Uderzenie. Ciemność.<br>Jakim cudem się w to w pakowała? Czemu się zawahała? Gwałtownie usiadła na łóżku i zaczęła rozgląda się po pokoju.  
>-Powoli. prawdopodobnie masz wstrząs mózgu.<br>Szlag. Jak mogła nie zauważyć Dymitr jest w pokoju? Jak to możliwe, że naraz wyglądał jak jej ukochany Strażnik, a zarazem tak inaczej?  
>Wstał z krzesła i zaczął powoli zbliżać się do niej. W jednym momencie odsunęła się pod ścianę . Strzyga stanęła na środku pokoju z bólem w oczach i spoglądając na przestraszaną dampirkę.<br>-Roza nie bój się, przy mnie jesteś bezpieczna-powiedział cicho Dymitr. Te słowa trafiły w nią jak grom z jasnego nieba.  
><em>Nie, to nie mój Towarzysz, to strzyga, a on nie żyje,nie żyje, nie żyje. <em>Nawet nie zauważyła gdy znalazł się krok od niej i wyciągnął rękę, aby powoli ogarnąć jej włosy z twarzy.  
>- Jak zawsze piękna-szarpnęła głową, by być jak najdalej od niego. Oparł ręce po obu stronach jej ciała, zamykając ją jak w klatce. Zebrała w sobie wszystkie siły, by spojrzeć wojowniczo w jego czerwone oczy.<br>-A ty zimny jak nigdy-powiedziała, próbując go odepchnąć, na co on zareagował śmiechem.  
>-Moja mała, zabawna Roza. Już mi nie uciekniesz.<br>-Jak dotąd to ty uciekałeś.  
>-Fakt, ale teraz sytuacja się zmieniła.<br>-A co jeśli będę chciała ci uciec?-odpowiedział jej męski, głęboki śmiech.  
>-Nawet nie wiesz gdzie jesteś.<br>-I co z tego! I jakoś sobie poradzę. Jak zwykle, zresztą.  
>-Powodzenia. Wrócimy do tej rozmowy później. I tak teraz muszę coś załatwić.<br>-Zobaczymy czy jeszcze tu będę-zanim zdążyła pomyśleć, jego usta musnęły jej. Spróbowała go uderzyć, ale złapał jej rękę.  
>-A już myślałem że straciłaś cały ogień -uśmiechnął się drwiąco.- Do zobaczenia później kochanie-rzucił wychodząc z pokoju.<p>

Gdy Dymitr wyszedł próbowała znaleźć drogę ucieczki, niestety z marnym skutkiem. Wyczerpana padła na łózko i zapadła w sen ducha.  
>-Gdzie ty się podziewasz mało dampirko!? Lissa odchodzi od zmysłów, po wizycie twojej matki.<br>-Co do cholery moja matka robiła w Akademii? I, na miłość Boską, dlaczego jesteśmy w arabskiej sypialni!?- serio, gigantyczne okrągłe łóżko z czerwoną, jedwabną pościelą i mnóstwem poduszek nie sprzyjało prowadzeniu rozmowy. Przynajmniej tej kulturalnej i przyzwoitej.  
>-Wpadła po to aby nas poinformować, że zaginęłaś. A co do pokoju to dziś jesteśmy w twojej podświadomości nie mojej. Próbujesz mi coś powiedzieć kotku?- dokończył z bezczelnym uśmiechem Adrian.<br>-Ups. Obawiam się, że nie tobie. Przekonałeś się, że żyje a teraz możesz już się wynosić. Do widzenia.  
>-Nie wkurzaj mnie Rose! Gdzie ty do cholery się podziewasz!? Martwimy się wszyscy o ciebie, a ty tak po prostu znikasz.<br>-Nie twój interes gdzie jestem. Zostaw mnie teraz samą. Mam ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie-jak na przykład obecny/były/martwy chłopak i ucieczka ze strzeżonego apartamenty. _Tylko czy ja w ogóle chce od niego uciekać?  
>-<em> Rose wszyscy się o ciebie martwimy, twoja matka myślała że nie żyjesz.  
>-I co z tego? Nie obchodziłam jej przez całe życie!<br>-Lissa omal nie umarła ze strachu-Rose wybuchła śmiechem.  
>-Lissa? Serio? Ona martwi się o pozbywanie się ciemności, nie o mnie.<br>-O czym ty mówisz Rose, jak możesz tak myśleć?-Adrian był zszokowany.  
>-Oczywiście, że wam nie powiedziała-prychnęła wściekle Rose.- Gdyby Lissa była moją przyjaciółką, zrozumiała by że muszę odejść, a nie próbowała mnie zahipnotyzować,żebym z nią została!<br>-Lissa próbowała cie zahipnotyzować? Lissa! Ciebie! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć!  
>-Możesz nie chcieć w to, ale to prawda. Nasza święta księżniczka Dragomir próbowała mnie mnie zatrzymać mnie siłą, tylko po to aby jej pocałunek cienia przez przypadek nie została uszkodzona!-krzyczała – Skończ ten sen, nie chce teraz z tobą gadać.<br>Choć raz Adrian jej posłuchał i przerwała sen.

Gdy tylko się obudziła, zobaczyła Dymitra znowu siedzącego w tym samym krześle.  
>-Widzę że jednak postanowiłaś zostać-drwiąco uśmiechnął się do niej, ona w odpowiedzi rzuciła mu wściekłe spojrzenie.-Skoro zostałaś, to wreszcie możemy porozmawiać.<br>-Ciekawe o czym?-wstał i przysiadł na skraju łóżka.  
>-Może o naszej wspólnej przyszłości?<br>-To my mamy jakąś przyszłość?-drwiła.  
>-Możemy mieć Roza, jeśli tylko zechcesz.<br>-O czym ty do cholery mówisz?-on nie mógł mówić o tym, o czym ona myślała, nie mógł tego rozważać.  
>-Mówię o twoim przebudzeniu Rose.<p>

O to więc za nami pierwszy rozdział ( wielkie oklaski), troszeczkę więcej się działo, ale i tak nie doszłyśmy do głównego tematu. Fajnie jeśli ktoś to przeczyta i zostawi komentarz,

pozdrawiamy  
>Gianna&amp;Sangre<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 2

_Lissa_

„Święta" księżniczka Dragomir, spędzała właśnie upojne popołudnie, ze swoim ukochanym, na poddaszu kaplicy, gdy nagle wparował rozwścieczony Adrian, kompletnie rujnując im nastrój. Gdy zszokowany Christian poderwał się, Lissa w pośpiechu zaczęła zapinać bluzkę.  
>-Co ty sukinsynie tu robisz?- krzyczał w stronę Adriana, moroj, władający magią ognia.<br>-Co ty sobie myślałaś!? Kurwa, wiesz jak ona się teraz czuje?! -nie panował nad sobą.- Nic dziwnego, że odeszła! I ty jeszcze masz cholerną czelność dopytywać się czy do ciebie wróci! Po tym jak ją potraktowałaś?!  
>-O czym ty mówisz?- dopytywała zdezorientowana morojka- Adrian, znowu się upiłeś?<br>-O czym ja mówię! O tym, kochana kuzyneczko, że próbowałaś zmusić swoją przyjaciółkę do zostania tutaj. Używałaś kompulsji na Rose- głos Adriana przeszedł w niebezpieczny syk.  
>-Co ty pieprzysz Iwaszkow? Lissa by w życiu tego nie zrobiła. Nie Rose.<br>-Nie?! Tylko spójrz na nią!- zarumieniona twarz księżniczki mówiła wszystko.  
>-Lis, to nie jest prawda?<br>-Christian, ja musiałam, ona nie mogła odejść-broniła się-ja jej potrzebuje.  
>-A co, sama nie poradzisz sobie z ciemnością?<br>-Adrian, jak możesz tak mówić ? Ona jest dla mnie jak siostra, którą…  
>-Siostrę, którą chciałaś zmienić w swoją marionetkę.<br>-Skończcie! Trzeba coś zrobić, a nie się na siebie wydzierać. Chcecie żeby ona wróciła?  
>-Myślisz, że po tym wszystkim ona zechce wrócić?-drwiąco zapytał użytkownik ducha.<br>-Będzie chciała jeśli tylko porozmawia z Lissą.  
>-No i jak chcesz to zrobić mądralo? Nawet nie mamy pojęcia gdzie ona jest. Jedyny sposób żeby się z nią skontaktować to sen, a twoja dziewczyna nie może tego opanować.<br>-A czy nie mógłbyś w jakiś sposób pomóc jej?  
>-Może…<p>

_Rose_

-Mówię, o twoim przebudzeniu Rose-A jednak. Jak on,mógł myśleć, że zmieni się w zimną , bezduszną strzygę. Jak mógł wierzyć, że zostawi ich wszystkich… a właściwie to kogo? Lissę, przyjaciółkę, którą traktowała jak siostrę, a która ją zdradziła, w tak okrutny sposób, chcąc odebrać jej wolną wole? Adriana, który ubzdurał sobie że jest w niej zakochany? Matkę, która w ogóle się nią nie interesowała przez całe jej życie? Nie, to zły tok myślenia. Ona musi wrócić. I nie ważne co potem. Nie zostanie strzygą. Musi pamiętać, po co tu jest. Żeby go zabić.  
>-Chyba sobie żartujesz!?- powiedziała wyskakując z łóżka.<br>-Nie, kochanie, mówię poważnie.  
>-Oszalałeś!-jeśli szukała ostatecznego powodu, że to nie jest jej Dymitr to właśnie go znalazła. On nigdy by jej nie skrzywdził.<br>-W taki sposób moglibyśmy zostać razem. Nie widzisz tego? Nie po to mnie szukałaś?  
>-Szukałam cię po to żeby ocalić twoją duszę-powiedziała unikając jego wzroku.<br>-Ale ja jestem wolny jak nigdy w moim życiu. Wreszcie jestem panem swojego losu. Wreszcie służę sobie, a nie morojom, którzy mają mnie za nic-musiała cały czas sobie przypominać, że to jest złe.  
>-Myślisz, że mogłabym zostawić Lissę samą?<br>-Gdybyś niebyła gotowa jej zostawić, to by cię tutaj nie było. Co więcej, pomyśl jak cudownie byłoby przerwać więź. Żadnego szaleństwa, ciemności oraz dziwnych, przypadkowych wizji. Żadnej odpowiedzialności za życie kogoś, tak słabego.  
>-Lissa wcale nie jest słaba-oburzyła się Rose. A z czego ty się śmiejesz?- oburzyła się dampirka.<br>-Mnie nie oszukasz. Miałaś jej dość jeszcze za nim Natan mnie przebudził. Od tego czasu musiało się tylko pogorszyć. Nie oszukujmy się, ona cie tylko wykorzystywała- nagle znalazła się w jego objęciach. W pierwszym odruchu wtuliła się w niego, ale oprzytomniawszy próbowała się wyrwać- Roza, proszę to nadal ja. Jego uścisk przywoływał wspomnienia._ Ledwo hamowałam łzy. Jak ona mogła mnie tak upokorzyć. Powinnam wrócić do środka, zaraz zamarznę. Przestraszyłam się gdy usłyszałam kroki, nie chciałam aby ktokolwiek widział mnie w tym stanie. Ale to był Dymitr, mężczyzna, który widział mnie w tysiącu gorszych sytuacji. Mężczyzna, którego kochałam i któremu ufałam. Zdjął swój płaszcz i delikatnie mnie nim otulił. Potem przysiadł obok mnie.__  
><em>_-Musiaś porządnienie zmarznąć.__  
><em>_-Wyszło słońce-broniłam się.__  
><em>_-Fakt. Ale jesteśmy w górach, w środku zimy-w jego głosie pobrzmiewała troska. Przypomniałam sobie dzień, w którym tak głupio na niego naskoczyłam. Jak ja mogłam zarzucić, że o mnie nie dba? Wiedziałam że on też mnie kocha. Tylko oczywiście w moim życiu nic nie mogło być proste. Nie mogliśmy być razem, a ja przede wszystkim chciałam jego szczęścia. To co teraz miałam mu powiedzieć rozdzielało mi serce.__  
><em>_-Powinieneś się zgodzić. Na propozycję Taszy-dodałam widząc niezrozumienie w jego oczach-To będzie dla ciebie wielka szansa-w tym momencie Dymitr desperacko mnie przytulił.__  
><em>_-Roza, nie mógłbym tego zrobić. _Jedna jej mnie wiedziała że te chwile nie wrócą, ale druga cześć rozpaczliwie krzyczała, że to jest jej Dymitr. Że nie może go zostawić samego.  
>-Rose zgodzisz się ze mną zostać- jego oczy były wypełnione czymś kompletnie nie typowym dla strzyg, nadzieją.<br>-Nie wiem.

Na jej prośbę Dymitr zostawił ją samą w apartamencie. Przez wiele godzin, rozmyślała nad tym co powinna robić dalej, ale w swoim uporze nie potrafiła być tak zdeterminowana jak wcześniej. Rosjanin jednym gestem przebił się przez jej wszystkie mury obrony. Bardzo późno ( chyba) w nocy położyła się spać, ale nie dane jej było śnić spokojnie.  
>Znajdowała się w kaplicy Świętego Władimira.<br>-Rose, martwiłam się o ciebie!-skąd do cholery wzięła się tu taj Lissa?  
>-Czemu Lissa jest tutaj?-zwróciła się do Adriana.<br>-Uparła się, żeby z tobą porozmawiać.  
>-Ciekawe o czym?-prychnęła dampirka.<br>-Musisz do nas wrócić Rose-błagała księżniczka.  
>-Aniby po co miałam by wracać? Żeby wchłaniać w siebie twoje szaleństwo? Czego ty ode mnie chcesz Wasylisso?-zdawała sobie sprawę, z tego jak bardzo morojka nie znosi swojego pełnego imienia.<br>-A gdzie miałabyś pójść? Rose, wracaj do nas.  
>-A może jestem szczęśliwa tu gdzie jestem! Nie pomyślałaś o tym!?<br>-Jesteś sama, beze mnie, gdzieś daleko, jak możesz być szczęśliwa?-nie wierzyła blondynka  
>-Bez ciebie? Tak. Samotna? Nie.<br>-Rose, do cholery, o czym ty mówisz? -zapytał zaniepokojony Adrian.  
>-Mówię o tym, że znalazłam to po co wyjechałam.<br>-Zabiłaś Dymitra?-nie dowierzał Iwaszkow.  
>-A czemu miałabym go zabijać?-odparła Rose.<br>-Bo po ty wyjechałaś, aby go zabić.  
>-Może zmieniłam zdanie.<br>-Na Boga, Rose, co ty planujesz?-dopytywał się.  
>-Planuję zostać z mężczyzną, którego kocham!-wykrzyknęłam.<br>-Przecież on nie żyje. Chcesz do nie go dołączyć?-Pytała przerażona Lissa( tym że jej pocałunek cienia, chce spieprzyć do świata zmarłych)  
>-TAK, ZOSTANĘ STRZYGĄ!<p>

My tu padamy ze zmęczenia, ale dajemy wam nowy rozdział, wreszcie prawie dochodzimy do głównej akcji.  
>Gianna&amp;Sangre<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 3**

UWAGA! ROZDZIAŁ ZAWIERA TREŚĆ NIE DLA OCZU MAŁOLATÓW! JAK TAKOWYM JESTEŚ TO PROSIMY TEGO NIE CZYTAJ. NIE BIERZEMY ODPOWIEDZIALNOŚCI ZA TWOJĄ PSYCHIKĘ!

Jasna cholera! Co ona zrobiła? Jak mogła powiedzie Lissie i Adrianowi, że zostanie strzygą? No jak?! Idiotka. Ale była na nią taka wściekła … I Adrian, jak mógł przyprowadzić Lissę, wiedział jak bardzo nie chciała jej widzieć. Wykrzyczała mu, że zostanie z Dymitrem, bo wiedziała jak bardzo go to zrani, a nie panowała nad sobą. Nie powinna była tego mówić. Przyjechała tu by ocali jego duszę, jak mogła nawet przez sekundę pomyśleć, o przyłączeniu się do niego. Ale musiała przed sobą przyznać, jak bardzo chciałaby z nim zostać, nawet za taką cenę. Gdy patrzyła na niego, nie widziała morderczej strzygi, a swojego ukochanego mentora. Pragnęła tylko żeby wróciły te czasy sprzed ataku na Akademie, gdy mogła leżeć w jego ramionach i planować wspólną przyszłość. Ale to teraz jest niemożliwe. Mogła tylko czekać na śmierć ( którą łaskawie zada jej ją ukochany) lub zgodzić się na przemianę w „uroczą" strzygę. Ma cholernie wiele opcji, prawda? Tak wiemy. Inną sprawą było to, czy Dymitr w ogóle da jej ten wybór. Był szybszy, silniejszy, bardziej doświadczony… Plus jeszcze moce strzygi. Ta ma z nim duuuużeeee szanse. Jeśli nie podejmie decyzji, teraz kiedy on jeszcze daje jej wybór, to…  
>-Kurwa! To zostanę strzygą bez własnej zgody! No cudownie! Ja to mam życie!-wrzeszczała do ścian. Chciała, czy nie, miała tylko jeden wybór. A czy był w istocie taki zły? Zostanie z nim. Na zawsze. Nigdy więcej odpowiedzialności za kogokolwiek, poza ich dwójką. Wyobrażała sobie już jego zadowolenie gdy mu o tym powie.<p>

_Lissa_

Była w dormitoriach strażników i wahała się. Delikatnie ujmując, trudne było powiedzenie matce, że jej córka, postanowiła zmienić się w rządną krwi bestię. Nim zdążyła podjąć decyzję, drzwi się otworzyły.  
>-Księżniczko Dragomir, czy mogę w czymś pomóc?-zapytała zaskoczona strażniczka Hathaway.<br>-Ja… to znaczy…-jąkała się blondynka.  
>-Wasza Wysokość, czy coś się stało?-niepokoiła się kobieta.<br>-Em… -czemu uparła się żeby przyjść tu bez Adriana?-Ja…chciałam…Rose…  
>-Co z nią?!<br>-Rozmawiałam z nią.  
>-Jak!?- wykrzyknęła Janine.<br>-Dzięki Adrianowi. Przez sen. Za pomocą ducha.  
>-Czy z nią wszystko w porządku? Żyje?<br>-Tak żyję, ale…-wahała się czy powinna wyznać prawdę.  
>-Co ale?<br>-Ona pojechała do Rosji. Zabić Dymitra. Oni byli razem. Chciała go ocalić. On, chyba ją zauroczył. Ona chce się zmienić w strzygę.  
>-Kłamiesz!-nie wierzyła w to. Przecież jej córka by tego nie zrobiła. Nie zrujnowałaby sobie tak życia.<br>-Ja… nie kłamie. Wykrzyczała mi to w zmienić się w morderczego potwora niż żyć bez niego.-wyraz twarzy Hathaway ją przeraził.  
>-Kłamiesz- wysyczała wściekła strażniczka.-Rose by nie…<br>-Postanowiła stać się strzygą. Nie zmienisz tego.  
>-Nie?<p>

_Rose_

Musiała długo czekać za nim Dymitr wrócił. Kiedy księżulek postanowił się zjawić, zastał Rose w łóżku.  
>-Czy to zaproszenie, kochanie?-zapytał z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.<br>-A gdyby było, to co?  
>-Oj, kotku, uważaj bo skorzystam- była zdziwiona, jak bardzo podobał się jej ten pomysł. Bardzo. A i tak w sumie miała zaraz stać się strzygą, to co jej szkodzi? Przynajmniej się przekona czy nadal jej pożąda. Zmysłowym krokiem podszedł do łóżka i złożył delikatny pocałunek na jej ustach, który był zimny i namiętny. Nie wiele myśląc pogłębiła pocałunek. Wyczuła jego zdziwienie swoim zachowaniem, poczuła jak wplótł rękę w jej włosy. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że ona nie ma zamiaru przestać.<br>-Roza…  
>-Dymitr, ja tego chcę-drugi raz się nie zastanawiał i szybkim ruchem zdjął jej bluzkę. Zaczął pocałunkami schodzić wzdłuż jej szyi podczas, gdy ona wsunęła dłonie pod jego koszule, pragnąc poczuć jego ciało. Poczuła drażnienie jego kłów na swojej tętnicy i była zaskoczona jak cholernie podniecające to było. Gdy chciała się odsunąć, on szybkim ruchem zdjął jej stanik. Jego pocałunki przesunęły się na jej piersi, a ona całkowicie straciła kontrolę. Nie mogąc się doczekać by poczuć jego skórę przy swojej, rozerwała jego koszulę. Mogła poczuć dowód jak bardzo jest podniecony. Jej niecierpliwe dłonie badały jego klatkę piersiową i plecy, gdy on zsuwał usta coraz niżej aż dotarł do krawędzi jej dżinsów.<br>-Dymitr- w jej głosie brzmiała niezaspokojona potrzeba.  
>-Roza- jeśli szukała odpowiedzi na pytanie czy nadal mu się podoba, właśnie by ją dostała. Ale była zbyt skupiona na jego rękach ściągających jej spodnie razem z bielizną. Nim zorientowała się co zamierza, poczuła jego usta, tam gdzie ich najbardziej potrzebowała. To uczucie wystarczyło, by zaparło jej dech w piersiach i sprawiło, że na chwilę zapomniała o całym świecie, poza nim. Rozchyliła uda jeszcze bardziej, aby nie pominął ani skrawka jej ciała. Całował jej dolne wargi, jednocześnie rozpinając swoje spodnie i ściągając je w pośpiechu. Jęknęła z rozpaczy gdy odsunął twarz od niej, by za chwile ją pocałować. Między pocałunkami, zaczął powoli przesuwać się między jej uda i zaczął wsuwać swoją męskość w nią. Oboje pogrążali się w narastającej ekstazie gdy byłam coraz bliżej i bliżej by w końcu…<br>- O Boże!

Leżała w jego ramionach, powoli dochodząc do siebie. Gdy wreszcie zadał pytanie, które wiedziała, że od dawna go dręczy, mogła wreszcie udzielić odpowiedzi.  
>-Zostaniesz ze mną Rose?- poczuła, że obawiał się jej odpowiedzi. Wsparła się na ramionach by uzyskać dostęp do jego warg. Gdy zakończyła słodki pocałunek odpowiedziała.<br>-A wyobrażasz sobie inną opcje?

Hej ludzie! Mamy nadzieje, że nie zniszczyłyśmy wam życia! Rose oczywiście się zgodziła (jakby miała inny wybór, przy tak seksownym facecie). Dajcie znać co sądzicie i czy chcecie takich scen więcej i bardziej konkretnych.

Gianna&Sangre


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział 4**

_Lissa_

W gabinecie Kirowej panowała napięta atmosfera, każdy obwiniał się o obecną sytuację Rose. Nikt nie znał jej prawdziwych motywów. Jedyną osobą pozostającą w spokoju była sama dyrektorka ( w sumie ta cała afera ją guzik interesowała, dampirka opuściła Akademie zgodnie z prawem i nie była temu winna). W pokoju rozległ się gwizd moroja, który został zaproszony do tej konwersacji, przez matkę Rose.  
>-Spokój! Musimy coś ustalić! Janine jak to Rose nie wróciła do Akademii? Przecież jak ją ostatnio widziałem to byłą cała i zdrowa.<br>-Nie widzisz, że jej tu nie ma! Ibrahim miałeś jej pilnować, żeby nie wpadła w kłopoty!-krzyczała strażniczka Hathaway w stronę wysokiego, ekstrawagancko ubranego moroja, pochodzenia tureckiego.  
>-Ja! Przecież ustaliliśmy że ty się nią zajmiesz! Ja miałem się nie mieszać. Nie obwiniaj tylko mnie o tą cała sytuacje. Skąd miałem wiedzieć że będzie go szukała? – w gabinecie temperatura podniosła się o kilka stopni.<br>-Czy ktoś powie o co tu chodzi!?-krzyknął zirytowany Adrian-Moglibyście łaskawie udzielić nam- wskazał ręką pokój, ukazując wszystkie osoby- kilku informacji?  
>-I w ogóle kim ty jesteś?-wtrąciła Lissa.<br>-Abe Mazur, do usług-pokłonił się księżniczce.  
>-A jesteś tu ponieważ…?<br>-To nie jest, teraz tak istotne, jak to, że twoja strażniczka, zamieniła się w strzygę, księżniczko.  
>-Właśnie moja córka zamieniła się w strzygę! Myślicie że ja to tak to zostawię…<br>-A co pani zamierza, strażniczko Hathaway?-zapytały Kirowa.  
>-To chyba oczywiste, że nie pozwolę biegać mojej córce jako strzyga! ( no wreszcie się nią zainteresowała, po 18 latach… czas najwyższy)<p>

_Rose_

-Jesteś gotowa? – zapytała strzyga z troską.  
>-Bardziej już nie będę-rzeczywiście nie mogła się już wahać. Cała rodzinka myślała( bo pewnie Lissa już wszystko wygadała (nie żeby właściwie chciała zostać strzygą w momencie kiedy to mówiła) ale… ) że zamieniła się w krwiożerczą bestie nocy.<br>-Czy to… będzie bolało?  
>-Nie Rose, nic nawet nie poczujesz- uspokajał ją. Powoli, ostrożnie zbliżył się do łóżka, by usiąść za nią i objąć ją. Gdy oparła się o jego pierś delikatnym ruchem odgarnął jej włosy i pochylił głowę w poszukiwaniu jej tętnicy. W momencie w którym poczuła jego kły ogarnął ją lekki niepokój, ale Dymitr nie dał jej czasu na wycofanie się. Euforia. Pożądanie. Radość. Podniecenie, które towarzyszyło ugryzieniu było dziesięciokrotnie silniejsze niż te które odczuwała gdy karmiła Lissę. Nie dane było jej cieszyć się długo zanim ogarnęła ją ciemność.<p>

_Dymitr_

Patrzył na uśpioną Rose, i nie mógł się nadziwić jak piękna była. Po tak długiej rozłące wreszcie mógł dotknąć ją, poczuć, mieć obok siebie. I tak miało już zostać na zawsze. Ledwie mógł w to uwierzyć. Obserwował powolne zmiany jakie zachodziły w jej ciele. Jej skóra bladła, serce zwalniało, mógłby przysiądź że jej oczy gdyby je otworzyła byłyby czerwone. Ale ciągle się nie budziła. Od momentu w którym podał jej swoją krew minęła już kolejna godzina, a ona wciąż się NIE BUDZIŁA! Cholera jasna, jeśli coś poszło nie tak? Teoretycznie nie było możliwości, aby umrzeć w czasie przebudzenia w strzygę, ale ona powinna się już obudzić. Z drugiej strony nie wyczekiwał rozmowy z nią, w której będą musieli omówić całą ich przyszłość. Stworzyć plany, poinformować o wszystkim co ją czeka. Będzie musiał wprowadzić ja do wszystkiego, nauczyć ją polować, karmić się. Będzie musiał jej przedstawić Galinę, tutejszą mistrzynie strzyg, którą znał jeszcze jako dampirkę. Galina była pierwszym z problemów. Nathan, który go przebudził, oddał by wszystko by go zabić. Jeśli chcieli przeżyć, to były pierwsze osoby które musieli wyeliminować. Gdy wreszcie osiągną upragnioną władzę, czeka ich kolejne tysiąc problemów. Słyszał jak odetchnęła.  
>-Witaj, towarzyszu-z ulgą się uśmiechnął, widzą u niej czerwone obwódki wokół źrenic.<br>-Witaj, kochanie.

Żeby napisać ten rozdział przeszłyśmy piekło na ziemi. Trochę krótki wyszedł, ale patrzcie! Wreszcie doszłyśmy do głównego wątku ( A miało to już być w 2 rozdziale. Cóż tak wyszło). Szkoda że nie komentujecie, przydały by się słowa krytyki i zachęty.

Gianna&Sangre


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 5

_Rose_

Obudziła się w objęciach Dymitra czując się lekko zdezorientowana. Co się stało?  
>-Witaj Kochanie-powiedział ściskając ja mocniej-Jak się czujesz?<br>W tej chwili wróciły do niej wszystkie wspomnienia. Dymitr. Strzyga. Zgoda. Ugryzienie. Cholera, co ona zrobiła?  
>-Roza? Wszystko w porządku?-spytał widząc jej wyraz twarzy. Co za pytanie? Jak się ma czuć po zmianę w krwawą Mary? Tylko dziwne, że jej odpowiedź brzmiała…<br>-Tak, tak. Wszystko ok-odparła spokojnie. Czy nie powinna być przerażona całą tą sytuacją? Ale… nie. To było takie… naturalne. Jak to mogło być normalne? Jak!? Lecz ona się czuła tak jak zawsze.  
>-Czy… wszystko poszło dobrze?<br>-Tak. Tylko spójrz na swoje oczy-zanim zakończył mówić ona zerwała się z łóżka i pobiegła do łazienki. Gdy tylko tam weszła w lustrze ujrzała czerwone oczy. Nawet nie zauważyła jak znalazł się za nią.  
>-Teraz już będziesz moja na zawsze-sama nie wiedziała skąd się wzięła ta furia w niej.<br>-Nie jestem żadną pieprzoną rzeczą!  
>-Spokojnie Rose. teraz twoje emocje będą silniejsze niż kiedykolwiek-wyłączyła się po słowie spokojnie.<br>-Nie mów mi jak mam się zachowywać do cholery!-powiedziała wymierzając mu prawego sierpowego, ale udało mu się złapać ją za rękę i ją wykręcić. Próbowała mu się wyrwać, ale jego uścisk był żelazny.  
>-Puszczaj mnie!<br>-Nie! Dopóki się nie uspokoisz. Masz zrozumieć, że jesteś tylko moja i każdy kto spróbuje cię skrzywdzić pożegna się z życiem. Więc nie masz co się czego obawiać przymnie, ale jesteś głupia jeśli myślisz że pozwolę ci odejść. Nie po to prawie dałem się zabić by móc się zmienić, żaby cie teraz od tak puścić-zesztywniała na te słowa. Jej gniew zamienił się w strach o jego życie.  
>-O czym ty mówisz?-wyszeptała.<br>-Będziesz już spokojna?-kiwnęła głową na zgodę, a on uwolnił ją z uścisku-to dobrze, bo muszę ci wyjaśnić kilka rzeczy. Ale może wyjdźmy z tej łazienki. W salonie usiedli naprzeciwko siebie.  
>-Najpierw musisz usłyszeć o paru sprawach- po tych słowach zaciął się.<br>-Takich jak?-Dymitr westchnął ciężko.  
>-Co wiesz o strzygach?<br>-Masz na myśli co poza tym jak was zabijać?  
>-Nas Roza. Teraz jesteś taka jak ja.<br>-Ale wcale się nie czuje inaczej- była zdziwiona gdy się roześmiał.  
>-Też byłem w szoku. Wychodzi na to że wszystkiego czego nas uczą to kłamstwo. Wcale nie jesteś teraz tak bardzo różna od Rose z przed dwóch godzin.<br>-Przecież to niemożliwe. Strzygi nie mogą być tymi samymi osobami co kiedyś.  
>-Pamiętasz co Chrystian mówił o swoich rodzicach? Nawet nie zauważył, że coś jest nie tak-rzeczywiście pamiętała jak zdziwiona była gdy to usłyszała.-Ale nie mówię, że nic się nie zmieniło. Jak pewnie zauważyłaś- uśmiechnął się złośliwie- twoje emocje szaleją. Oczywiście będziesz szybsza i silniejsza, co będziesz musiała nauczyć się kontrolować. Do tego dochodzą wszystkie niuanse hierarchii.<br>-Jakiej znowu hierarchii?- pytała zdezorientowana.  
>-Czy na serio myślałaś, że strzygi są niezorganizowanym, morderczym gatunkiem?<br>-Sam mnie tego uczyłeś.  
>-Od tego czasu trochę zmądrzałem.<br>-Więc Towarzyszu wyjaśnij mi to teraz.  
>-Łączymy się w większe grupy już od kilkuset lat. Tylko ci idioci z rządu tego nie widzą. Każdej grupie jest przypisane terytorium, którym rządzi mistrz. Teraz jesteśmy na terenach Galiny, do której przybyłem po przebudzeniu. To jej podopieczny, Natan, mnie zmienił, a ją samą znałem jako nowicjusz. Tutaj nic nie może się dziać bez jej zgody.<br>- Ale czemu musiałeś walczyć?  
>-Galina postanowiła urządzić sobie małe igrzyska. By móc cię przebudzić musiałem wygrać ze starszymi od siebie. Biorąc pod uwagę, że tu jesteś możemy uznać, że mi się udało.<br>-Dużo tych rewelacji, ale tak właściwie to czemu chciałeś mnie przemienić?-w odpowiedzi tylko spojrzał na nią z błyskiem w oku, a ona zarumieniła się na wspomnienie zeszłej nocy. Dymitr wstał ze swojego miejsca i powoli opadł przed nią na kolana. Wziął jej ręce w swoje dłonie i ucałował.  
>-Najdroższa nie mógłbym bez ciebie wiecznie żyć. Kocham cię. Rose, czy…<p>

Hej ludzie! Rozdział trochę się spóźnił, następny powstanie w ( miejmy nadzieje) niedalekiej przyszłości. Mamy nadzieje, że wam się to podoba. Życzymy miłego czytania.

Gianna&Sangre


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział 6

_Lissa_

-Myślisz że Rose mogła mnie zostawić samą?-po raz kolejny zaczęła ten sam temat księżniczka.  
>-Lisso zlituj się. Już tyle razy ci mówiłem, że to nie możliwe. Przecież mówimy tu o Rose, obrońcy uciśnionych, Hathaway-po raz dziesiąty powtarzał Christian.<br>-Ale jednak odeszła. Zostawiła mnie samą…  
>-A ja to? Przecież ja jestem tu z tobą i cię nie zostawię-objął ją ramieniem.<br>-Czekajcie!-zawołał ich Adrian przerywając spacer w kierunku kaplicy.  
>-Czego znowu Iwaszkow?-krzyknął seksowny moroj.<br>-Mówiłem do Lissy. Serio czy ktokolwiek tu się do ciebie odzywa z własnej woli, Ozera? Chciałaś że mną rozmawiać kuzyneczko?-zwrócił się do Lissy. Księżniczka złapała za rękę swojego chłopaka by powstrzymać dalszą kłótnie.  
>-Dobrze cię widzieć. Chciałam spytać czy odwiedziłeś ostatnio Rose?<br>-Po cholerę. Wyraziła się jasno, że woli tego pieprzonego potwora-wściekał się pijany Iwaszkow.  
>-Adrian! Jak możesz tak mówić! To nasza przyjaciółka!<br>-Nasza przyjaciółka? Masz na myśli swoją zabaweczkę?  
>-Może lepiej przejdźmy gdzieś gdzie będzie większa prywatność-zaproponował Christian. Cóż, nasza kochana księżniczka popisała się błyskotliwością. Przecież chłopcy nie mogli przebywać w dormitorium dziewcząt. I na odwrót. I powiedziała…<br>-W takim razie chodźmy do niego-ruszyli w stronę dormitorium dla gości ciągnąc półprzytomnego moroja. Gdy wchodzili po schodach usłyszeli wrzaski wściekłej strażniczki Hathaway  
>-To nie jest twoja pieprzona sprawa! Nic cię nie obchodziło przez osiemnaście lat, a teraz co?! Zgrywasz wielkiego tatusia!<br>-Nie dałaś mi żadnego wyboru. Zdecydowałaś sama o losie naszej córki. Gdybym wiedział, że ją zostawisz samą, to bym się nią zajął. Ale nie! Ty zawsze wiesz co będzie dla niej lepsze, choć ją cały czas krzywdzisz-mówił stanowczym głosem Abe Mazur.  
>-On jest ojcem Rose?-zapytała szeptem Lissa.<br>-Na to wychodzi-odparł Christian i dalej przysłuchiwali się coraz uważniej wymianie zdań.  
>-O co ci kurwa chodzi? Jestem jej matką i wiem co jest dla niej dobre! Dałam jej najlepsze życie! Chciałbyś, żeby wychowywała się wiosce dziwek sprzedających krew?<br>-Matką, która porzuciła córkę na pastwę losu! Zamiast być matką byłaś perfekcyjną strażniczką, oddaną moroją. Nie miałaś czasu nawet odwiedzać jej w Akademii. Pozwoliłaś aby wychowywali ją wszyscy, tylko nie ty i ja.  
>- A co miałam dać ją tobie żebyś wychował ją na jakąś rozpuszczoną księżniczkę? Ona jest dampirem bycie strażniczka to jej obowiązek. nie mogłam pozwolić by moja córka to ignorowała .<br>-Czy ty siebie słyszysz kobieto? Mówisz tak samo jak ci arystokraci z rady, którzy posłaliby wszystkie dampiry na pewną śmierć. Nie interesuje cię nawet dlaczego to zrobiła, tylko chcesz ratować swoją reputację zabijając ją. Ciebie nie boli strata jej, tylko utrata dumy. Co więcej matce, która zabije własną córkę po zmianie w strzygę, czekają zaszczyty i współczucie.  
>-Jak śmiesz…<br>-Jak śmiem?- jak ktoś mógł mówić tak spokojnie a jednocześnie z taką furią?- Powiem ci o wiele więcej. Jesteś zimną suką która nigdy nie powinna zostać matką. Nie mam pojęcia co ja w tobie widziałem. Przez ciebie nie znam własnej córki. I przysięgam na własne życie, że jeśli spróbujesz tknąć Rose, nawet jeśli zostanie strzygą, zabiję cię.  
>-Nie będziesz mi groził Abe. Zrobię to co uważam za słuszne, z twoją pomocą lub bez niej. I mylisz się w tym, że nie jest dla mnie ważna.<br>-Naprawdę? To gdzie teraz jest twoja córka?  
>-Ona już nie jest moją córką, tylko potworem- oburzyła się strażniczka. Gdy usłyszeli kroki, szybko wpadli do pokoju Adriana, gdzie tradycyjnie czuć było tytoń i alkohol.<br>-Ale ona jest nadal moją córką. I nie pozwolę byś jej cokolwiek zrobiła.  
>-Jeszcze zobaczymy- powiedziała odchodząc.<p>

Tak, tak wiemy, że jesteśmy złośliwe ale jeszcze potrzymamy was w niepewności. Sądzicie, że Dymitr się oświadczy?  
>Następny rozdział niebawem.<p>

Gianna&Sangre


	8. Chapter 8

**Rozdział 7**

_Rose_

-Dużo tych rewelacji, ale tak właściwie to czemu chciałeś mnie przemienić?-w odpowiedzi tylko spojrzał na nią z błyskiem w oku, a ona zarumieniła się na wspomnienie zeszłej nocy. Dymitr wstał ze swojego miejsca i powoli opadł przed nią na kolana. Wziął jej ręce w swoje dłonie i ucałował.  
>-Najdroższa, nie mógłbym bez ciebie wiecznie żyć. Kocham cię. Rose, czy masz już swoją odpowiedź?<br>-Em… Zapomniałam jakie było pytanie-Dymitr roześmiał się, co, gdy teraz o tym pomyślała, zdarzało mu się dużo częściej od kiedy został strzygą. Jego śmiech był prawdziwą rozkoszą dla niej. W jednej chwili jego usta znalazły się na jej. Pocałunek stawał się coraz bardziej gorętszy, gdy on z nie chęcią odsunął się od niej.  
>-Roza z rozkoszą bym kontynuował-po cholerny kolejny raz się zarumieniła-ale Galina oczekuje, że przyprowadzę cię, do niej jak najszybciej. Lepiej nie podważać jej zdania. Na razie- wypowiadając ostatnie słowa jego oczy zabłysły tajemniczo. Zanim zdążyła zapytać, dodał-może chcesz się przygotować-spojrzał wymownie na jej pomięte ubranie.<br>-Tylko w co niby miałabym się przebrać?-zapytała zdezorientowana. Dymitr wstał z klęczek i poszedł do sypialni, z której wrócił z swoją czarną koszulą. Na co ona zareagowała ze zdziwieniem i zapytała…  
>-Mam pójść tam w samej koszuli?<br>-Emm… Poczekaj zaraz coś załatwię-wręczył jej koszule i pocałował ją w czoło, po czym opuścił apartament, zostawiając ją samą z jej myślami. Udając się po łazienki zdała sobie sprawę, że po raz pierwszy, od czasu wypadku, jest sama ze swoimi myślami. Nie było nawet jednej myśli Lissy, ani jednej emocji, obrazu… Jedno wielkie NIC. Gdy weszła pod prysznic, zaczęła się uspokajać i koncentrować, spróbowała wślizgnąć się do jej głowy, tak jak robiła to już wielokrotnie. Gdy jej się to nie powiodło zrozumiała, że więź została zerwana na sto procent, a ona poczuła się wreszcie wolna. Wychodząc z kabiny prawie tańczyła z ulgi. Nigdy więcej rozterek Jej Świętoszkowatości rozdzierających jej umysł na części. Nigdy więcej ciemności odbierającej jej zmysły. Przez cały czas w którym rozczesywała włosy i wkładała koszule Dymitra głupio się uśmiechała. Pierwszy raz od miesięcy czułą się naprawdę szczęśliwa. Nic nie mogło jej zepsuć łyszała pukanie.  
>-Rose wpuść mnie.- zdziwił ją jego rozkazujący ton ale otworzyła.- Na razie ubierz się w to, a później zorganizujemy coś twojego- ciekawe skąd je wziął-Pośpiesz się.- i tyle go było. po chwili jej uszu doszły niezrozumiałe szepty. Szybko włożyła ciemne dżinsy, musiała podwinąć nogawki. Upuszczała łazienkę ze złymi przeczuciami.<br>-Dimka, a więc to jest ta twoja nowa zabaweczka-a jednak coś mogło popsuć jej humor. Przed nią stała ciemnowłosa, ciemnooka wysoka strzyga-myślałam, że będzie ładniejsza.  
>-Posłuchaj ty suko…<br>-Roza musimy już iść- przerwał jej stanowczo.- Katerino, wybacz mi jej zachowanie, proszę.  
>-Dobrze wybaczę-rzuciła sucho-ale jak się już bawisz w niańkę to ją wychowaj jak należy-powiedziała uśmiechając się zalotnie, a w Rose aż się zagotowało. Jak mógł pozwolić tej szmacie tak się zachowywać?- Nie dajcie Galinie czekać.- powiedziała wychodząc.<br>-Nie teraz kochanie, załatwimy to później- powiedział łapiąc ją za rękę i kierując się w stronę drzwi. Zaskoczyło ją to, że w przeciwieństwie do nowoczesnych apartamentów Dymitra reszta posiadłości była żywcem wyjęta ze średniowiecznej legendy. Ściany zapełnione były ciężkimi mieczami i toporami, które z łatwością odcięłyby ten pusty łeb Katerinie. Kuszące. Przez całą ( długą ( jak do cholery może być w jednym budynku tak wiele schodów )) drogę milczeli. W pewnym momencie stanęli przed wielkimi zdobionymi drzwiami. Co to kurwa sala tronowa? A jednak nie. Tylko cholernie wielki gabinet, w którym były dwie osoby. Kobieta- pewnie Galina- była elegancka , chłodna w stylu Tatiany. Pięknie tylko kogoś takiego jej tu brakowało. Drugą osobą był blondyn którego twarz bardzo dobrze zapamiętała. Strzyga która zmieniła Dymitra. Natan, przypomniała sobie po chwili imię. Jej Towarzysz zaczął mówić coś po rosyjsku, za szybko by mogła zrozumieć chociaż słowo. Zapowiadało się na dłuższą rozmowę pomiędzy nim a Galiną. Zaczęła się ciekawie po pokoju. Po chwili jej oczy napotkały intensywny wzrok blondyna. Przypomniała sobie co mówił gdy poprzednio się spotkali. Skądś ją znał. Ale jak? Ona w ogóle go nie pamiętała. I co strzyga należąca do rosyjskiej mistrzyni robiła w Ameryce? Zauważyła, że podchodził do niej. Pochylił się do jej ucha i wyszeptał:  
>-Miło cię widzieć pośród nas, zwierzaczku. Szkoda, że to nie w moim łóżku wylądowałaś- uśmiechnął się bezczelnie. Zmierzyła go wzrokiem.<br>-Zawsze możemy to zmienić-z rozbawieniem patrzyła jak Dymitr sztywnieje słysząc to. I dobrze mu tak, za to jak potraktował ją przy Katerinie. Z kolei Natan wydawał się zaskoczony, ale szybko zmieniło się to w zadowolenie.  
>-I jak ja biedny mógłbym odmówić życzeniu tak ślicznej damy- zanim zdążyła znaleźć odpowiedź Bielikow dosłownie wyciągnął ją z gabinety mówiąc do niebieskookiego:<br>-Nie męcz jej, ona musi wreszcie coś zjeść- można było uwierzyć w tę troskę, gdyby nie jego zapowiadający kłopoty ton i mordercze spojrzenie posyłane w stronę drugiej strzygi.

Gianna&Sangre


	9. Chapter 9

Rozdział 8

Gdy opuścili gabinet myślała, że od razu wrócą do apartamentu, jednakże Dymitr zaskoczył ją wchodząc do pomieszczenia przypominającego kuchnie, gdzie zawołał coś po rosyjsku. Po chwili pojawiła się przed nim drobna, słodko wyglądająca ludzka kobieta.  
>-Chodźcie- rzucił rozkazującym tonem. Podążyli do pustego pomieszczenia, a tam znowu zaczął rozkazywać dziewczynie w swoim ojczystym języku. Potem zwrócił się do niej.<br>-Musisz się pożywić- zszokował ją obojętnością swojego tonu. Czyżby był aż tak wściekły na nią?  
>-Jak mam to zrobić?<br>-Zdaj się na instynkt- złagodniał trochę widząc jej przerażoną minę. Głośno przełknęła ślinę. To nie może być aż tak trudne, dziesiątki razy widziała jak robi to Lissa lub inni moroje. Przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądała się jak dziewczyna siada w fotelu i odgarnia włosy. Na drżących nogach przeszła za fotel dziewczyny i nie pewnie przystawiła swoje usta do jej szyi. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że ma powiększone kły. Poczuła upajający zapach podniecenia dziewczyny. Bez zastanowienia wygryzła się w dziewczynę. Szlag. Gorąco. Zatraciła się w błogim smaku. Po chwili, która trwała jak wieczność odsunęła się od blondynki i krzyknęła z przerażenia. Oczy dziewczyny były puste. Była martwa.  
>-Spokojnie Rose, nic się nie stała.<br>-Jak możesz tak mówić! Ona nie żyje- wykrzyczała przerażona.  
>-To się czasami zdarza, zwłaszcza na początku- przygarnął ją do siebie i czule pogładził po włosach.- Spokojnie Roza. Już dobrze. Zobaczysz za chwile będzie lepiej. Wziął ją na ręce jakby nic nie ważyła, zaniósł ją do ich apartamentu i posadził na łóżku. Przysiadł koło niej i przytulił ją.<br>-Czemu nie żałuje?- spytała drżącym głosem.  
>-To leży w naszej naturze. To żeby się pożywiać jest przymusem. Musimy przejmować ich energie, aby przeżyć. To nic złego, że chcemy się ratować własne życie- po tych słowach zapadła cisza, którą Rose przerwała pytaniem:<br>-Czy mógłbyś nie zostawić samą? Muszę sobie wszystko przemyśleć-skłamała. Po prostu chciała zostać sama, bez niego.  
>-Jak sobie życzysz.<p>

Gdy została sama poczuła się potwornie zmęczona tym wszystkim. Nie długo trwało zanim zasnęła. Nie dano jej spać spokojnie. Znalazła się w bajkowym ogrodzie, z mnóstwem krzewów różanych. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że stoi na słońcu. Wzdrygnęła się gdy usłyszała znajomy głos.  
>-Witaj, mała dampirko- odwróciła się w jego stronę.-Rose, przepraszam za tamto. To nie miało tak wyjść, martwiłem się o ciebie. Ale widzę że jesteś cała-czyżby on nie zauważył?<br>-Adrian…  
>-Nie wyganiań mnie. Proszę wróć do nas. Do mnie. Nie pozwolę cię nikomu skrzywdzić, a szczególnie Lisie. Nie zbliży się już do ciebie więcej. Wystarczy, że wrócisz-błagał roztrzęsiony Iwaszkow. Czyżby zaczął się martwić, o kogoś więcej niż on sam?<br>-Adrian przepraszam, nigdy nie powinna tak na ciebie naskakiwać-Czyżby?-Wiem, że jesteś jedną z osób, które się o mnie troszczą, ale…  
>-Dużo osób się o ciebie troszczy.<br>-Kto niby?-wybuchnęła gorzkim śmiechem.  
>-Twój ojciec bardzo.<br>-Że kto?  
>-Twój o…-pokręciła głową przecząc.-Przyjechał z twoją matką. Ona chce cię zabić gdybyś zmieniła się w strzygę. Kłócili się o to-była w szoku. -Mówił że zrobi wszystko, aby cię ochronić.<br>-Kim on jest?-zapytała wstrząśnięta Rose.  
>-To Abe Mazur-cholera jasna. Matka ma niezły gust! Jak ona mogła wybrać sobie tego przeklętego Zmeya!<br>-Mówisz o staruszku?  
>-Że co? O jakim staruszku?-spytał zdezorientowany Adrian.<br>-Spotkałam Abe w podróży. W życiu bym nie pomyślała, że to mój ojciec.  
>-Naprawdę? Nawet jest do ciebie podobny-Ale Tatiana mówiła, że jej ojciec miał na imię Ibrahim. Abraham. Kurde.<br>-To… ciekawe. – Aż tyle musiało się stać żeby mogła poznać swojego ojca? Troszeczkę za późno.  
>-Posłuchaj…-Sen się gwałtownie urwał.<p>

I jak się podoba nasze (arcy)dzieło? Gianna jest bliska pójścia do piekła, w odwiedziny do Baala~Sangre. Co chciałabyś się ze mną zabrać? Ale spadaj on jest mój~Gianna. Aha, poczekaj tylko ~ Sangre. Miłego czytania. ( Może mnie Gianna nie udusi, co nie było by takie złe ;)~Sangre. Możesz tylko sobie pomarzyć~Gianna)

Gianna&Sangre


	10. Chapter 10

Rozdział 9

Rose

Po przerwanym śnie postanowiła się trochę rozerwać i pozwiedzać zamczysko Galiny, jakby nie patrzeć utknęła tu… na zawsze? Jest w ogóle szansa że się stąd wyrwie, no może gdy jej kochanek będzie chciał. A gdy już wspominamy o nim, to ciekawe gdzie on jest. Miała nadzieje, że nie z tą pustą lalunią- Kateriną, lepiej dla niego, żeby nie był.  
>Gdy błąkała się po korytarzach owego domu znalazła ogromny salon z skórzanymi meblami, kuchnie z normalnym jedzeniem(hmm… dziwne) i wielką salę kinową, gdzie znajdowała się ogromna plazma na ścianie, pewnie kosztowała majątek(jak wszystko tu). Ciekawe skąd Galina bierze na to kasę.W zamyśleniu wyszła z sali i kierowała się dalej korytarzami, gdy nagle usłyszała słodki rosyjski akcent w głosie Dymitra, chciała się z nim przywitać. Gdy nagle usłyszała głos tamtej suki, odruchowo weszła do pierwszych lepszych otwartych drzwi, żeby podsłuchać, niestety i tak nic nie zrozumiała-mówili po rosyjsku.<br>-No, no zwierzaczku, czyżbyś jednak postanowiła wpaść?-za nią rozległ się aksamitny głos Nathana i ze strachem się odwróciła.  
>-Nathan! Co ty tu do cholery robisz?!- wykrzyknęła wściekła.<br>-Co ja tu robię? Księżniczko, to ty wparowałaś do mojej sypialni. Muszę przyznać, że się nie spodziewałem, ten twój rycerzyk w lśniącej zbroi ledwie pozwala ci oddychać. Kłopoty w raju?- zapytał drwiąco.  
>-To nie twoja sprawa morderco!<br>-O! Święta się odezwała. Słyszałem o tej dziewczynie. I jak się podobało?- drażnił ją.  
>-To nie twój pieprzony interes!<br>-Patrzcie jak z księżniczki wychodzi zwierzaczek, gdy się denerwuje. Taką cię wole. Kocica ma pazurki! Będę uważał, bo mnie jeszcze podrapie. Chociaż…-zmysłowo obniżył głos.  
>-Nawet nie próbuj kończyć, ty sukinsynie.-wkurwiony rosyjski bóg się zjawił.<br>-O, Pan i Władca wreszcie przybył- blondyn złożył drwiący ukłon w stronę Dymitra.- Co znowu planujesz uwięzić swoją księżniczkę w wieży z kości słoniowej? Obawiam się, że tym razem tak łatwo ci nie pójdzie. Kocica umie walczyć o swoje. Ciekawe jaka jest w łóżku- zanim były strażnik zdążył rzucić się na rywala Rose zagrodziła mu drogę.  
>-Co ty, kurwa, robisz?! Nie pozwolę nikomu tak o tobie mówić- a jednak ją bronił.<br>-Dymitr o której mam być gotowa na obiecaną kolację?-nim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, jej sukowatość raczyła przybyć.- Witaj Nathanie. Widzę, że szukasz nowej rozrywki. Myślałam, że masz lepszy gust.  
>-Ty suko…<br>-Witaj Katerino.- zanim zdążył powiedzieć coś jeszcze Dymitr się na niego rzucił. Rose nawet tego nie zauważyła zajęta wymyślaniem Rosjance.  
>-… co sobie wyobrażasz! Masz się za lepszą ode mnie, dziwko? Zazdrosna, że to o mnie się kłócą…-spojrzała przez ramię-…i biją? Jak widać nawet strzygi nie lubią zimnych suk- pusta lalunia tylko patrzyła na nią z uniesioną brwią, co jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyło nastolatkę. Chciała powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale za Kat zobaczyła zbliżającą się z prędkością wkurwienia Galine.<br>-Ekhm…- gdy rozbrzmiał jej głos wszyscy zamarli w bezruchu. W tej chwili Rose zdała sobie sprawę, że jest to kobieta której zdecydowanie nie chce zdenerwować, choć z całej tyrady zrozumiała tylko jedno słowo-dzieci? Dymitr złapał ją za ramię i wyciągnął z pokoju.

-O jaką kolację chodziło Katerinie?-zapytała wściekła Rose, gdy tylko przekroczyli próg apartamentu. Niespodziewana wizyta Galiny nie złagodziła jej niepohamowanego temperamentu.-Czy ty z nią jesteś?  
>-To tylko kolacja biznesowa, Galina nas na nią wysłała. O co ci chodzi? Jesteś o nią zazdrosna?-podszedł spokojnym krokiem do sofy i rozsiadł się na niej, cały czas spoglądając z chytrym uśmiechem na Rose.<br>-Tak, jestem!-wykrzyknęła.-Ona cię cały czas podrywa! A ty nic sobie z tego nie robisz i pozwalasz jej mnie obrażać! Jak tak możesz? Gdy chciałam jej na wrzucać, to ty mi się kazałeś zamknąć! Jak mogłeś?-krzyczała coraz głośniej.  
>-Rose, uspokój się. Musisz zrozumieć, że to jest gra. Nie mogę pozwolić abyś mi zepsuła, to na co pracowałem przez ostanie miesiące. Nie możesz wyzywać, każdego kto ci psuje humor, a szczególnie Kateriny, ona jest prawą ręką Galiny. Bądź dla niej milsza.<br>-Że co proszę! Chcesz abym była miła dla tej suki. Nie ma mowy! Dymitr nie pozwolę aby ona mi ubliżała na każdym kroku!  
>-A Nathanowi pozwalasz-prychnął podchodząc do niej.-A tak w ogóle co robiłaś u niego w pokoju!<br>-Znalazłam się tam przypadkiem-zaczęła się tłumaczyć.-Gdy usłyszałam ciebie z nią na korytarzu, chciałam podsłuchać, ale zaczęliście rozmawiać po rosyjsku i nic z tego nie zrozumiałam.  
>-A co robiłaś akurat koło jego pokoju?-dopytywał zdenerwowany Rosjanin.<br>-Zabłądziłam w czasie zwiedzania-na jego twarzy zobaczyła niedowierzanie i zaczęła dalej się tłumaczyć, jakby była małym dzieckiem, które właśnie narozrabiało-gdy się obudziłam, nie było cię w apartamencie, więc poszłam pozwie…  
>-Co robiłaś!? Spałaś!?-wrzeszczał potrząsając nią.<br>-Puść mnie!-wrzasnęła przestraszona.  
>-Przepraszam-powiedział opuszczając ją na ziemię.-Spałaś?-pokiwała głową.-Ale jak?-pytał z niedowierzaniem- Przecież strzygi nie sypiają…<p>

Życzymy miłej lektury i prosimy o zostawienie komentarzy z waszą opinią.  
>One nas będą motywować do dalszej pracy.<br>Wasze Gianna&Sangre


	11. Chapter 11

Rozdział 10

-Jak to nie śpią?-patrzyli na siebie z niedowierzaniem.-To dlaczego ja spałam?  
>-Nie wiem, Rose. Będziemy musieli to ustalić, ale do tego czasu nikomu nie możemy powiedzieć o tym-podszedł do niej i złapał ją za ramiona.-Rozumiesz! Nikomu!<br>-Zrozumiałam Dymitr! Możesz mnie puścić?-rozluźnił uścisk, ale nadal ją trzymał. Patrzyła mu w oczy gdzie widziała przerażenie wywołane… no czym? Tym że spała? A może tym co zaszło w pokoju Nathana? Ile by dała żeby odkryć jego myśli. Wpatrywali się w siebie przez długi czas, ona rozkoszowała się jego bliskością, choć jego ciała stało się zimne, tak jak jej, to nadal czuła się przy nim bezpiecznie, nie obawiała się niebezpieczeństwa. Razem mogli pokonać wszelkie przeciwności losu. Tak jak wczasach gdy żyli w Akademii, jako dampiry. Tylko z tą różnicą, że teraz nic nie mogło ich rozdzielić. Będą ze sobą na wieczność, tylko oni.  
>-Przepraszam-z rozmyśleń wyrwał ją jego głos przesiąknięty smutkiem.-Nie chciałem zrobić ci krzywdy.<br>-Nic się nie stało-oderwali się od siebie i znów milczeli.-To co teraz będzie?  
>-Nie wiem, Roza, nie wiem. Opowiedz mi o tym śnie, różnił się od tych jak byłaś dampirem?-w jego głosie wyczuła zaniepokojenie.<br>-Nie. Był taki sam, jak zwykle gdy jest wywołany…-zawahała się. Przestraszona tym jak zareaguje na to, że rozmawiała z Adrianem, ale gdy popatrzyła mu w oczy ugięła się-…przez moc ducha. Adrian-odpowiedziała na jego pytanie zanim zdążył je zadać.  
>-Czego on chciał od ciebie?-zapytał wściekły Dymitr.<br>-Przeprosić i namówić na powrót, ale w tym momencie jest to nie możliwe, jak widać.  
>-Ale nie zauważył że jesteś strzygą?<br>-Sen nie odzwierciedla dokładnie rzeczywistości, nie które szczegóły ulegają zmianie. Jak widać chciał zobaczyć dawną Rose albo myślał, że się nie przebudziłam-wzruszyła ramionami.-Kiedy opuścimy dom Galiny?  
>-Najpierw musisz nauczyć się kontrolować moce i zdobyć moc z krwi moroja.<p>

Wedle obietnicy Dymitra znów zaczął ją szkolić, jak za dawnych czasów. Przez dwa tygodnie co dzień, a raczej noc wychodzili na zewnątrz i ćwiczyli walkę wręcz. Cały czas poiła się krwią ludzi, nikt nie chciał ryzykować utraty jej. Kilka razy do treningów przyłączał się Nathan z czego jej Towarzysz nie był zadowolony, ale Galina „poprosiła" go o zaakceptowanie jej prośby. Oczywiście wszyscy wiedzieli, że to Galina miała jakieś ukryte powody. W każdym razie Rose była dla niej cenna. Chciała zniszczyć rodziny królewskie wśród morojów, a szczególnie Dragomirów. Jednakże nie wszystko poszło zgonie z jej planem, Rose wyczuła że Nathan jej także nienawidzi co postanowiła wykorzystać w planie Dymitra, choć on jeszcze o ty nie wiedział. Każdego dnia dowiadywała się więcej o nim oraz o nielegalnych interesach strzyg. Zrozumiała dlaczego jej ukochany dość często znikał. Raz po długiej jego nie obecności poruszyła temat jego planu.

-Dymitr sami sobie nie poradzimy z nią-próbowała przemówić mu do rozsądku, co nie było łatwym zadaniem.-Zrozum to, potrzebujemy pomocy.  
>-Nie potrzebujemy. Uważasz że jesteśmy za słabi na to?<br>-Oczywiście, że nie! Ale mówię Ci, że to nie ma sensu. Ona ma dużo współpracowników, ale też wrogów, którzy chcą tego samego co ty.  
>-O kim mówisz?<br>- O Nathanie. Przecież sam musiałeś to zauważyć. Wiele razy krytykował jej postępowania, ma te same poglądy co ty. On nam pomoże-mówiła z nadzieją na to, że się ugnie.  
>-Tylko nie on! Weźmy kogo chcesz, ale nie jego.<br>-Dlaczego?  
>-Bo on cię pragnie!<br>-On się tylko wygłupia i chce cię tym drażnić. Nic do mnie nie czuje, a ja pragnę tylko ciebie-położyła dłonie na jego klatce-na zawsze.  
>-Wiem-musnął jej wargi.-Ja ciebie też.<br>-To zgadzasz się?  
>-Tak. Ale pod jednym warunkiem.<br>-Jakim?  
>-Że o szczegółach planu powiemy u dzień przed i tak nie będzie potrzebował dużo czasu.<br>-Zgoda.

Kolejne dni mijały im na wtajemniczaniu Nathana w plan. Okazało się że spora grupka strzyg, które mieszkają na terytorium Galiny ma dość jej rządów. Większość z nich jest zbyt słaba, aby działać w pojedynkę, ale razem? To co innego. Mają dużo większą szansę. Choć Dymitr ciągle nie był z tego powodu zadowolony. Nadal mu nie ufał, ale Rose tak i to mu wystarczyła aby go tolerować. Adrian odwiedzał ją często w snach, ciągle prosił o jej powrót do Akademii, ale ona wiedziała, że nie ma już odwrotu. Sama podjęła decyzję, której nie żałowała. Nikt w domu Galiny o tym nie wiedział o tym, i tak miało dostać. Jako strzyga nadal była słabsza od innych. Nadal nie piła krwi moroja, co miała się dziś zmienić. Pierwszy raz odkąd tu wylądowała miała opuścić to miejsce, aby pójść na polowanie. Dymitr powiedział jej że zwykli moroje często bywają w kasynach i nocnych klubach.

-Tyko w czym ja pójdę do takiego klubu?-zapytała Rose, która ciągle się zastanawiała jak to jest możliwe, że jej Dymitr, spokojny i opanowany, odnajduję się w klubach z nowoczesną muzyką. Sama już się przekonała, w czasie swojej misji uratowania jego duszy, że w rosyjskich klubach nie jest grana muzyka z przed lat.  
>-Pomyślałeś o tym? Nie mogę iść w zwykłym podkoszulku i dżinsach.<br>-Pomyślałem i mam dla ciebie to-wyciągnął zza pleców torbę z jakiegoś rosyjskiego sklepu, chyba luksusowego.  
>-Przymierz ją.<p>

Po godzinie wyszła z łazienki w pełnym makijażu i ubrana w bordową, dopasowaną sukienkę do kolan z grubymi ramiączkami. Wyglądała olśniewająco. Jej partner był ubrany w swój brązowy, długi płaszcz, czarną koszulę i czarne spodnie. Wyglądał seksownie. Zapierał dech w piersiach.  
>-Wyglądasz pięknie w tej sukience-podszedł do niej i złożył delikatny pocałunek na jej ustach. Widać, że chciał zrobić coś więcej, ale się powstrzymał.-Musimy niestety iść.<br>-Ty też wyglądasz całkiem seksownie-wypowiedziała te słowa z mając nadzieję, że jej ulegnie i zostaną. Przecież mogli pójść jutro, co za różnica?  
>-Wiem co planujesz-powiedział z cwanym uśmiechem-ale na to przyjdzie czas później.<p>

Dymitr zawiózł ich do luksusowego klubu nocnego w Nowosybirsku, gdzie często przybywały moroje. Zwykli- bez strażników- czyli łatwy cel dla strzyg. Klub z zewnątrz wyglądał bardzo obszernie, nad głównym wejściem wisiała jego nazwa po rosyjsku. Rose stała na chodniku i się przyglądała z otwartą buzią.  
>-Chodź. Czas abyś dostała moc-złapał za jej ramię i wprowadził ją do środka mijając ochroniarza, któremu krótką skinął głową. Jak widać nasz Rosjanin musi być częstym bywalcem tego miejsca. Wnętrze było oświetlone przez kolorowe światła, które dawały spore szanse na wyciągnięcie ofiary po za budynek bez zwracania niepotrzebnej uwagi. Klub był wielki. Na środku znajdował się parkiet, gdzie każdy mógł tańczyć, z boku znajdowały się trzy bary, obok nich korytarze prowadzące do łazienek.<br>Dymitr wedle planu oddalił się od Rose, aby ona sama mogła poszukać swojego pożywienia. Poszukiwania nie trwały długo, gdy tylko podeszła do baru zauważyła młodego moroja. Miał ma sobie granatową koszulę i ciemne spodnie, miał brązowe włosy. Gdy ją zauważył stała już za nim. Zaczął ją mierzyć od stóp do głowy. Jak napotkał jej oczy drgnął i chciał jak najszybciej się wycofać. Nie dała mu szansy.  
>-Pójdziesz ze mną-użyła kompulsji. Starała się naśladować Lissę, pamiętała z czasów ucieczki jak używała wpływu na ludziach, dampirach i morojach. Zawsze nawiązywała kontakt wzrokowy, skupiała się na rozmówcy i przemawiała łagodnym, spokojnym głosem. Tak też zrobiła. Okazało się to dużo łatwiejsze niż myślała. Towarzyszyło jej to samo uczucie, które odczuwała przez więź gdy robiła to Księżniczka. Tylko bardziej intensywne. Jak wszystko od momentu przemiany. Miała szczęście ofiara rozumiała angielski i była młoda, podatna na urok. Razem wyszli z klubu tylnymi wyjściem, czuła, że Dymitr idzie za nimi. Gdy znaleźli się w pustym zaułku od razu przyłożyła usta do jego szyi. Zanim odzyskał świadomość. Jego krew była inna w smaku niż człowieka, słodsza. Delektowała się nią i czuła jak rozchodzi się w jej żyłach, łączy się z nią. Po kilku minutach osuszyła go do końca.<p>

-Dobra robota, Roza-wymruczał Dymitr.


	12. Chapter 12

Rozdział 11

_Lissa_  
><em>4 dni później<em>

Księżniczka wróciła do „normalnego" trybu życia, odkąd Adrian regularnie odwiedzał Rose i zapewniał ją, że z jej przyjaciółką jest wszystko dobrze. Od trzech tygodni codziennie chodziła na sesję do psychologa, po tym jak Rose ją potraktowała we śnie. Z jej własnej winy. Zdrowie psychiczne Lissy pogorszyło się jeszcze bardziej dwa dni później, gdy użyła ducha na ćwiczeniach z Adrianem.  
><em>-Spróbuj jeszcze raz-powiedziała<em>_po kolejnej nie udanej próbie ożywienia rośliny.-Skup się na tym. Nie myśl o niczym innym. Popatrz jak ja to robię-wyciągnęła rękę nad doniczkę z uschłą rośliną i przywołała ducha. Poczuła otaczającą ją radość, życie i światłość. Gdy roślinka wypuściła małe, zielone listki morojkę opuściła magia, a na jej miejsce przyszła ciemność, bardziej mroczna niż dotychczas. Coś w niej pękło.-Widzisz to jest proste, tylko ofiary losu nie potrafią tego zrobić. Ofiary takie jak ty.  
><em>-_Liss, o co ci chodzi? Nigdy się tak nie zachowujesz nawet jak wszystko pieprze!-odparł zaskoczony moroj._  
><em>-Może czas najwyższy to zmienić!-krzyczała.-Powinieneś coś zrobić, a nie tylko śpisz albo pijesz! Naucz się tego wreszcie, bo mam ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia!<em>  
><em>-Chyba muszę ci przypomnieć, że nie tylko ja się tu uczę. Ty także-wykrzyczał oburzony.-Nie opanowałaś jeszcze snu, a to jest dużo prostsze od tego-wskazał stojące na stolikach doniczki z roślinami.-Niby ciągle próbujesz zyskać kontakt z Rose, mogłabyś się lepiej postarać. Nie dziwię się jej, że odeszła od ciebie-spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.-Jesteś egoistką i nieudacznikiem Wasylisso -mierzyli się wzrokiem do momentu gdy na ramieniu Adriana nie zaczęła się wić roślina z pobliskiej doniczki. Cofnął się do tyłu aby uniknąć większego bólu.<br>-Nie masz prawa tak o mnie mówić! Nie znasz mnie-krzyczała z furią w oczach.-Nie wiesz przez co przeszłam! Przeproś mnie. Au!-krzyknęła gdy krzesło upadło jej na nogę. -Jak mogłeś!-dostrzegła, że Adrian się uwolnił.  
>-I kto to mówi! Związałaś mnie tą pieprzoną rośliną. Jesteś nienormalna! Nie chce z tobą walczyć!<br>-Boisz się, że przegrasz? Jesteś słaby i tak wygram-powiedziała z mroczną pewnością siebie.-Mogę kazać abyś zrobił co tylko chcę-spojrzała mu w oczy.  
>-Ja tobie też-oboje skupili się na sobie. Żadne się nie poruszyło, tylko dwie doniczki zderzyły się w locie.-Przestań walczyć-powiedział ze spokojem i przekonaniem- to nic nie da. Au!-krzyknął gdy dostał doniczką w plecy.<br>-Nie będziesz mi rozkazywać!-drzwi do pokoju się otworzyły i wpadł przez zdenerwowany i zdyszany Christian.  
>-Liss co ty wyprawiasz? Zostaw go!-podszedł do niej i spojrzał w jej oczy, gdzie ujrzał strach i obawę.-Liss?<br>-Co ja zrobiłam?-zaczęła szlochać w jego ramię.-Prze…przepra…przepraszam.  
>-Nic się nie stało. To wina ducha-odpowiedział obalały Adrian.-Straciłaś kontrolę.<em>

Dziś po kolejnej sesji wracała do dormitorium dla morojów, przechodząc obok Camille Conta, największej plotkary w szkole, usłyszała jak mówi:  
>-Mój kuzyn był wtedy w klubie, widział ją. Wyglądała tak samo jak kiedyś tylko była bladsza i miała czerwone obwódki wokół źrenic. Naprawdę-mówiła podekscytowana.<br>-To straszne. Jeszcze miesiąc temu była jedną z nas. Ciekawe kto zrobił coś tak strasznego-mówiła z żalem jej koleżanka.-Biedna Rose.  
>Księżniczka gdy to usłyszała poczuła łzy w oczach. Przyspieszyła kroku i wpadła objęcia Christiana, który szedł po nią w towarzystwie Adriana.<br>-Co się stało?-zapytał z troską.  
>-Rose-płakała-jest strz…strzygą.<br>-To nie możliwe, widziałem się z nią kilka nocy temu-odparł Adrian.-Wyglądała jak dampirka.  
>-A.. ale słyszałam jak Camille to mówiła.<br>-Nie martw się pewnie to jakieś nie porozumienie-próbował pocieszyć ją Christian.  
>-Chodźmy stąd lepiej. Słyszałem, że pan Mazur miał dziś przyjechać do Akademii, może o będzie coś wiedział-udali się w ciszy do dormitorium dla gości, gdzie zatrzymywał się Abe. Ostatnio często bywał tutaj, choć miał szukać swojej córki. W recepcji dowiedzieli się że zamieszkuje stały pokój. Otworzył im od razu gdy zapukali do drzwi.<br>-Ooo to wy-wydał się być zaskoczony ich wizytą. Był ubrany jeden ze swoich szarych garniturów i pomarańczową koszulę oraz długi jedwabny szal. Choć był już maj i nawet noce były ciepłe.- Zapraszam-otworzył szerzej drzwi i wpuścił ich do swojego apartamentu.-Co was do mnie sprowadza?  
>-Co z Rose?-zapytał zdenerwowany Adrian.<br>-O co wam chodzi?  
>-Słyszałam jak Camille Conta mówiła, że Rose stała się strzygą. To prawda?-wtrąciła księżniczka.<br>-Słucham!? Ja o niczym nie…-przerwał mu dzwoniący telefon.-Mazur, słucham!…Tak…ale jak to możliwe!… Kiedy?…Cholera!-rozłączył się i rzucił telefon na kanapę.-Dzwonili alchemicy. Widzieli Rose. Była strzygą-na te słowa Lissa wybuchła płaczem.

_Rose_

-Pamiętaj, że już niedługo zaczynamy-powiedział Dymitr do Nathana.-Przypomnij wszystkim, że mają czekać na sygnał. A teraz idź, bo inni zaczną coś podejrzewać.  
>-To do zobaczenia. Powodzenia Rose-uśmiechnął się do niej i opuścił ich apartament. Zostali sami.<br>-To co teraz robimy Towarzyszu?-zapytała go spokojnym głosem. Choć nie powinien taki być, to co miało się wydarzyć było poważnym powodem do nerwów.  
>-Ty powinnaś się przespać. Potrzebujesz sił na wypełnienie naszego planu-powiedział z troską. Patrzyli sobie w oczy z czerwonymi obwódkami.-Choć mamy jeszcze sporo czasu-dodał widząc jej uwodzicielskie spojrzenie.-Więc możemy to spożytkować inaczej…<p>

Gdy się obudziła, w apartamencie była sama. Nawet nie musiała tego sprawdzać. Czuła to. Dziwne, ale tak jest od czterech dni, nie powiedziała nic Dymitrowi. Uznała że jest to dużo mniej ważne od planu. Nie chciała go martwić. Zerkając na zegar uznała, że ma jeszcze ponad godzinę czasu do rozpoczęcia. Wychodząc z pokoju wzięła z szafy swoje czyste, wygodne rzeczy i udała się do łazienki. Gdy skończyła udała się do karmicieli. Choć to była ludzka krew, dużo gorsza od morojskiej, to musiała się pożywić aby mieć siłę do walki.  
>Dziś miało się wszystko zmienić na lepsze. Nie tylko ich życie, ale także innych, którzy zamieszkiwali tereny Galiny. Choć już można powiedzieć, że to ich tereny. Wszystko będzie ich. No prawię, Nathan też musi dostać swoją działkę, bez niej by się nie zgodził im pomóc. Wracając do rzeczywistości, to ta krew na prawdę była niedobra, ale nie miała teraz czasu o tym rozmyślać. Rose udała się do biblioteki, gdzie miała na nią czekać ich pierwszy cel. Było to dwupoziomowe pomieszczenie, na górze stały regały z książkami, w różnych językach. Na dolę były eksponaty rzeźby duże i małe, statuetki z miedzi i inne. Były tu też przyciemniane duże okna, ale można by je otworzyć, ściany pomalowane na ciemno bordowo, regały były ciemne. Wszystko się ładnie eksponowało, a dzięki wiszącemu na ścianie dużego, miedzianego gongu to miejsce wydawało się piękne, choć dziwnie urządzone, ale kto by się dziwił. To miejsce ogólnie jest dziwne. Zanim otworzyła drzwi wyczuła, że w środku jest strzyga, a dzięki planowi miała pewność że czekała tam ta odpowiednia.<br>- Witam cię Katerino -powiedziała po wejściu do środka. Strzyga odwróciła się, wyraźnie zaskoczona.-Powiedziałabym, że miło cię widzieć, ale to nie prawda-dodała z szyderczym uśmiechem.  
>-Co ty tu robisz?-zapytała po chwili, gdy opanowała zaskoczenie. Rose zaczęła krążyć wokół stoiska z małymi statuetkami.-Czekam na Dymitra-powiedziała głosem, który ociekał nienawiścią do niej-lepiej stąd idź. Dorośli muszą porozmawiać o poważnych sprawach-dodała odwracając się tyłem.<br>-On tu nie przyjdzie-po tych słowach rozległ się głośny gong. Tak głośny że słyszały go wszystkie strzygi. To był sygnał. W chwili gdy Katerina się do niej odwróciła dostała porządnego kopa w brzuch. Dymitr i Nathan wykonali dobrą robotę, ucząc Rose. Niestety jej przeciwniczka szybko się pozbierała i ruszyła na nią w pełnym gniewie. Wymierzyła jej cios w głowę. W ostatniej chwili zrobiła unik. Wiedziała, że ma co raz mniej czasu, zaraz zbiegnie tu reszta z Galiną na czele. Rose, choć niższa od Kateriny, dawała sobie z nią radę. Wystarczy , że popełni jeden błąd aby to wygrała. I zrobiła go. Drzwi się otworzyły Katerina spojrzała a tamtą stronę. Rose nie musiała, zamiast tego skoczyła na nią i skręciła jej kark. Koniec pomyślała, ale to był początek krwawej bitwy. Odwróciła się w stronę drzwi gdzie walczyli sprzymierzeńcy Galiny i jej przeciwnicy. Zobaczyła Nathana walczącego wśród nich, ale nie widziała nigdzie Galiny i Dymitra. Szybko podbiegła do Nathana i włączyła się do walkę.  
>-Gdzie on jest?-zapytała ze strachem.<br>-Galina to przewidziała. On i kilku innych udali się do jej gabinetu-odpowiadał po między uderzeniami swojego przeciwnika.-Idź do niego-dodał skręcając kark kolejnej strzydze.  
>Rose nie czekała dłużej tylko od razu popędziła w stronę jej gabinetu. Drzwi były otwarte, ale walka toczyła się i na korytarzu i w gabinecie. Przemknęła obok walczących strzyg i weszła do środka. Jej ukochany walczył zaciekle z Galiną, szanse nie były wyrównane. Ona była starsza i silniejsza od niego. Rose bez wahania dołączyła do ich walki. Dymitr nie protestował, wiedział że potrzebuje jej pomocy. Razem byli zgranym zespołem. Mogli ją pokonać. Działali zsynchronizowanie jedno atakowało z jednej strony, drugie z drugiej. Wymierzali jej ciosy na zmianę, aż Galina utknęła pod ścianą. Rose zaszła ją zboku, gdy walczyła z Dymitrem. Wymierzyła jej solidnego kopniaka w biodro w skutek czego Galina wpadła w ręce Rosjanina. Miał dostęp do jej karku. W jednej chwili go skręcił. Nie było już Galiny. Teraz oni byli władcami. Walka tocząca się na korytarzu też się już skończyła. Wszyscy wrócili do biblioteki, gdzie jeszcze zostali nie liczni sprzymierzeńcy Galiny i zybko się z nimi uporali.<p>

Lissa

-Dlaczego?-spytała rozpaczliwym głosem.  
>-Nie wiem! Adrian widywałeś ją w snach, dlaczego nic nie zauważyłeś!? Musiała się zmienić!<br>-Wyglądała jak dampirka! Nic nie zauważyłem!-bronił się.  
>-Jak to nic! Musiałeś! Na pewno musiała się zdradzić!<br>-Była ostrożna. Kurwa nawet za bardzo! Od kiedy jest strzygą?  
>-Nie wiem dokładnie. Alchemicy widzieli ją na ulicach miasta około 3-4 dni temu, ale są pewni, że to ona.<br>-Ostatni raz rozmawiałem z nią tydzień temu, mówiła, że niedługo wróci do nas -ciekawe co miała na myśli mówiąc te słowa.  
>-Gdy się przebudziła, więź musiała zostać zerwana-powiedział Christian, który do tej chwili siedział cicho i pocieszał zrozpaczoną Lissę, która cały czas płakała.-Liss, poczułaś coś?-znacząco pokręciła głową.<br>-Nic-wyszeptała.  
>-A ten atak trzy tygodnie temu? Może on ma coś wspólnego z tym?-wtrącił Adrian.<br>-Jaki atak?-zapytał zdezorientowany Abe.  
>-Ciemności-wyjaśnił Adrian. -Lissa wtedy straciła kontrolę, a ja widziałem że ciemność z jej aury nie odpływała jak zwykle. Myślałem, że to wina odległości, ale widać, że się miliłem. To musiało być zerwanie więzi.<br>-To co teraz zrobimy?-zapytał Christian.-Nie możemy tego tak zostawić. Ona jest teraz jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczna. Może powi…  
>-Nie zabijemy jej!- krzyknął Mazur.-Nie ma takiej opcji! Nie pozwolę wam na to!<br>-Nie.. mo…może… możecie jej te…tego zrobić-wyszeptała łamiącym się głosem księżniczka. Jej płacz przerodził się w histerię. Księżniczka nie mogła nic zrobić. Tylko płakała. Nie słyszała próśb swojego ukochanego, aby się uspokoiła, Tylko płakała. Nie mogła nic zrobić.

_Rose_

-Wszyscy?-zapytał Nathan Dimitra.  
>-Tak, co do jednego. Nie ma już nikogo. Przejęliśmy to miejsce-odpowiedział.<br>-To dobrze, teraz tylko trzeba tu zrobić porządek-uśmiechnął się i podszedł do innych strzyg i wydawał im rozkazy.  
>-Jak się czujesz Rose?-zapytał przyciągając ją do siebie.<br>-Dobrze, a ty?  
>-Wyśmienicie-odpowiedział po czym ja pocałował namiętnie.<br>-Widać-uśmiechnęła się do niego. Była szczęśliwa, że już nikt go jej nie odbierze. Był tylko jej. W pewnej chwili złapał ją potężny ból głowy -Auu -krzyknęła i ogarnęła ją ciemność. Słyszała w tle jak Dymitr woła ją, ale nie mogła odpowiedzieć. Przed jej oczami zaczął formować się obraz. Nic nie widziała przez załzawione oczy. Po chwili zaczęła rozpoznawać głosy. Słyszała Adriana, Christiana i… Staruszka. Mówili do niej Lissa… Coś było nie tak. Wieź przecież została, zerwana… Ale jednak czułą ją, czułą jej rozpacz spowodowaną tym, że jej samej tam nie ma. Martwiła się o nią. Chciała ją odzyskać, ale było już za późno. Wiedziała to. Dlatego płakała. Nie mogła się wyrwać z jej głowy, choć bardzo chciała. Lissa, jej przyjaciółka była załamana, a przyczyną tego była ona. Poczuła, że zrobiła jej krzywdę. Po chwili, która trwała wieczność Księżniczka się uspokoiła, a raczej została uspokojona. Wyrwała się, ale w jej rzeczywistości zapanowała ciemność.

Rozdział jest sporo dłuższy od pozostałych. Mam nadzieje, że kolejne też takie będą. Ostatnio dostałyśmy kilka wiadomości na Twitterze od nowych czytelników. Dla zainteresowanych to jest profil.( /Gianna_7_ ) Obserwujcie, dodajemy tam informacje, gdy pojawi się nowy rozdział. Miłego czekania na następny rozdział.  
>Gianna&amp;Sangre<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Rozdział 12

Lissa

Po długim uspokajaniu, księżniczka poczuła się na tyle dobrze, że zaczęła słuchać słów swojego chłopaka.  
>-Nie martw się Liss. Nie to miałem na myśli. Po prostu kiedyś czytałem o…-przerwało mu pukanie.<br>-W czym mogę pomóc?-zapytał młodą morojkę po otworzeniu drzwi, która w ręku trzymała kopertę,  
>-Szukam księżniczki Wasylissy Dragomir, recepcjonistka powiedziała mi, że tutaj ją znajdę.<br>-Tak jest. O co chodzi?  
>-Mam dla niej przesyłkę. Czy mógłby pan ją jej przekazać?<br>-Oczywiście-uśmiechnął się i zabrał kopertę.-Dziękuję-zamknął drzwi i obrócił się do pozostałych.-To dla ciebie, księżniczko-podał jej kopertę.  
>-To od Daszkowa-powiedziała po odczytaniu nadawcy.-Nie chce nawet tego czytać.<br>-To o czym mówiłeś, Christianie?-zapytał Abe.  
>-Czytałem o św. Władymirze i tam było takie zdanie:"Potrafił przywrócić do życia osoby półmartwe". Nie wiem co to znaczy, ale może ma jakieś znaczenie-powiedział, a wszyscy zaczęli się w niego wpatrywać z otwartymi oczami.<br>-Lisso mogłabyś jednak otworzyć list od Wiktora?-zapytał Adrian po chwili ciszy.  
>-Po co?<br>-Bo on nie pisałby bez powodu. Jest niezrównoważony, ale i sprytny. Może coś wiedzieć-po tych słowach niepewnie sięgnęła po kopertę i ją otworzyła.

_Droga Wasylisso!_

_Bardzo ubolewam, wraz z Tobą, nad losem naszej kochanej Rosemarie. To jest wielka strata dla świata morojów, że tak utalentowana i zdolna nowicjuszka, zamieniła się w strzygę. Była obiecującym strażnikiem, ze swoją nietypową gwałtownością i agresywną naturą. A także była jedyną osobą naznaczoną Pocałunkiem Cienia, którą znamy. To wielka strata.  
><em>Jednakże, jestem w posiadaniu pewnej wiedzy, która może Ci pomóc odzyskać Rose. Zapewne zastanawiasz się, czy można mi wierzyć. Oczywiście możesz uznać to za kłamstwa, które mają na celu doprowadzić do naszego spotkania. A dobrze wiesz, że mogę posiadać takowe informacje, a uzyskać je możesz tylko Ty, nikt inny. Jeśli dobrze mnie znasz, to powinnaś wiedzieć,że nie uzyskasz ich za darmo.  
>Mam nadzieję, że dojdzie do szybkiego spotkania. Z wielką Przyjemnością udzielę Ci wszystkich odpowiedzi, gdy tylko się spotkamy.<p>

Wiktor Daszkow.

Po przeczytaniu listu nagłos przez Lissę, w pokoju zapanowała cisza. Każdy rozważał słowa Daszkowa. Ona przeczytała list jeszcze raz. I jeszcze jeden.  
>-On chce, żebym go uwolniła, inaczej nic nie powie-w końcu powiedziała.<br>-Nie możesz!  
>-Właśnie, że mogę i zrobię to! Christian zrozum to jedyna szansa…<br>-Zgadzam się z Panem Ozerą,-wtrącił Abe- to niebezpieczne, nie może księżniczka aż tak ryzykować. Ja się nim zajmę.  
>-Nie pozwalam ci! To jest moja sprawa! Nie, twoja! Ja to muszę załatwić!<br>-Ciekawe jak to Wasza Wysokość ma zamiar zrobić?-zadrwił Mazur.-No czekam, na wyjaśnienia, bo zaczyna się robić ciekawie-rzucił z drwiącym uśmiechem.  
>-To nie pańska sprawa! Coś wymyśle!-krzyknęła. Nie wiedziała skąd się wzięła jej wściekłość, jeszcze przed momentem płakała. A teraz gdy się pojawiła iskierka nadziei na odzyskanie Rose. Nie chciała jej stracić. Nie mogła. To jej ostatnia i jedyna szansa. Choć po tym co jej zrobił nie chce jej widzieć, ale musi żeby ją uratować. Chce odzyskać swój Pocałunek Cienia. Nie chce już więcej przeżywać napadów ciemności. Nie potrafi sobie z nimi radzić. Wie, że bez niej daleko nie zajdzie, to ona przez ponad dwa lata odbierała skutki używania magii. Odkąd zaczęła jej częściej używać, czuje wzbierającą w niej ciemność. Właśnie miała kolejny wybuch.<br>-Hmm… dobry początek, to jak będziesz sobie tak myślała, to ja już coś zadziałam. Zapewne się z nim spotkam i coś wyciągnę.  
>-No jasne! On nie udzieli ci żadnej informacji. Jedyną osobą z którą ze chce rozmawiać jestem ja! I tylko ja!<br>-Nie wpuszczą cię do niego, Liss -wtrącił Ozera.  
>-Ty też we mnie nie wierzysz?-oburzyła się.-Dam sobie radę z bez was-uniosła rękę uciszając ukochanego.- Nie jesteście mi do niczego potrzebni.<br>-Wierzę w ciebie, to jest pewne, ale spójrz na to z rozsądnej strony. Oni nie pozwolą ci się z nim zobaczyć, po tym co ci zrobił. Będą coś podejrzewać jak zaczniesz próbować.  
>-Oo widzę, że ma pan jakiś pomysł-wtrącił Abe.-Słuchamy.<br>-Nie będziecie się w to mieszać! To ja muszę ją uratować! To z mojego powodu została strzygą! Chce to naprawić! Sama!-wykrzyczała te słowa, po czym wszyscy zamilkli. Wpatrywali się w nią, wiedzieli jaka jest prawda, nikt nie mówił tego na głos. Mówiąc to przyznała się do winy, która obciążała jej sumienie wyrzutami. Jak mogła potraktować tak swoją przyjaciółkę? Były jak siostry. To już przeszłość, która nie może już wrócić. Wie, że Rose wolałaby zginąć niż być tą krwiopijczą bestią, która się stałą. Była pewna, że na jej decyzję wpłynęło jej własne zachowanie. Ale czy tylko jej? Oczywiście, że nie byli jeszcze inni, ale oni się o nią nie martwili. Przyjęli to, że odeszła. Zapomnieli. Ale ona nie potrafiła. Nie, nie mogła o niej zapomnieć. Była dla niej jedyną rodziną. A teraz miała bardzo malutką szanse na odzyskanie jej. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że Daszkow wie sporo na temat Ducha, Pocałunku Cienia i samego św. Władimira. Może jej pomóc. A w liście napisał, że tylko jej to powie, gdy uwolni. Właśnie uwolni ze strzeżonego więzienia. To było przecież nie możliwe. Choć, była jedna osoba która by to zrobiła. Tylko, że ona teraz jest strzygą. Potrzebowała pomocy. Musi się zgodzić. Inaczej jej szansa przepadnie.  
>W pomieszczeniu panowała cisza. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w Lissę, zastanawiając się czy jej tak szybka zmiana to wpływ zerwania więzi. Przed nie cała godziną leżała na ziemi płacząc, nic do niej nie docierało. A teraz wrzeszczała i też nic do niej nie docierało, ale jak widać coś jednak trafiło do niej. Nadal milczała wzrok miała utkwiony daleko za oknem. Za niepokojony jej stanem Christian, podszedł do niej i ją objął.<br>-Dobrze się czujesz?-szepnął. Przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądała się zatroskaniu na jego twarzy, aż w końcu odzyskała głos.  
>-Tak. Przepraszam-szepnęła.<br>-Nie musisz.  
>-Czy teraz może pan Ozera przedstawić nam swój plan? Oczywiście jeśli, księżniczka nie będzie miała nic przeciwko. Po prostu chce odzyskać swoją córkę-zapytał spokojnym głosem Abe. Nie chciał ryzykować kolejnej huśtawki nastroju księżniczki.<br>-Nie mam. Ja też chce ją odzyskać-powiedziała pewnym głosem patrząc mu prosto w oczy.-Proszę Christianie, powiedz.  
>-To może zacznę od tego…<p>

Rose

Przebudziła się w ich pokoju, leżała na łóżku. Nie wiedziała co się stało i dlaczego tu jest. Na dodatek sama. Dymitr zawsze przy niej był gdy się budziła, żeby go nie szukała. Czuła że jest w apartamencie. Gdy chciała się podnieść wszystko wróciło. Plan! powiódł się. Zabiła ją! Katerina nie żyła! Galina też! I Lisaa. Lisaa? Akademia. Ale jak to możliwe? Przecież więź została zerwana… czy na pewno? Bo jak inaczej można wyjaśnić to że była w jej głowie. Czuła to co ona. Szybko usiadła na łóżko i zaczęła się koncentrować. Próbowała się dostać do jej głowy. I nic.  
>-Co ty sobie myślałaś?-krzyknął zjawiając się nagle w pokoju.-Czemu to zrobiłaś? Jak mogłaś?<br>-O czym ty mówisz?-zerwała się na równe nogi.  
>-O tym, że wczoraj przez twój mały wybryk wszyscy dowiedzieli się o tym że jest z tobą coś nie tak!<br>-Tak o mnie myślisz?! Że jest coś ze mną nie tak!-był wściekła.  
>-Ty sypiasz! Inni tego nie robią. Jak widać jest coś z tobą nie tak!-jak on tak może myśleć?<br>-Przecież to nie moja wina! Ja na to nie mogę wpłynąć!  
>-Może powinnaś spróbować! Zawsze byłaś nieodpowiedzialna!<br>-Ciekawe jak! A do ciebie nigdy nic nie może prosto dotrzeć! Nawet nie wiem w jaki sposób to wszystko się dzieję. Nie rozumiem tego!-krzyknęła. Podeszła do niego i stanęła kilka kroków przed nim.-I nie zrobię tego, bez twojej pomocy-powiedziała to pewnym głosem, choć pewna się nie czuła. Na jej twarzy malowała się udręka. Czy jej życie zawsze tak musi wyglądać. Rzeczy których nikt nie rozumie?  
>-Przepraszam, ale to mnie przerasta-wyszeptał. Wpatrywali się w siebie przez kilka długich chwil. W końcu zapytał-Co się wczoraj stało?<br>-Nie wiem. Byłam w głowie Lissy-wpatrywał się w nią szeroko otwartymi oczami.-Nie wiem jak mnie wciągnęła, ale jej się udało. Była w bardzo kiepskim stanie. Dowiedziała się, że jestem strzygą. Była na siebie zła, wiedziała że to z jej winy. Gdy się uspokoiła wyrwałam się i straciłam przytomność-odczekała kilka chwil, aby wszystko do niego dotarło.-Rozumiesz?  
>-Myślę, że tak. Próbowałaś się dostać tam sama?<br>-Tak, ale to nie wypaliło-usłyszeli czyjeś kroki na korytarzu.  
>-Cicho. Może to któraś ze strzyg.<br>-To człowiek, czuję to-wpatrywał się w nią przez moment. Poszedł to sprawdzić. Wyszedł z pokoju, a ona za nim. Podszedł do drzwi i wyjrzał. Kiedy się do niej odwrócił na jego twarzy widniał szok i niedowierzanie.  
>-Jak?<br>-Nie wiem-wzruszyła ramionami.-Czuję to. Tak po prostu-spojrzał na nią z wyrzutami.-Nie mówiłam ci, bo nie chciałam zawracać ci głowy.  
>-Rose…-chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zamknął usta.<br>-Nie martw się, znajdę jakieś wyjaśnienia-w kilka sekund znalazł się przednią i chwycił ją za ramiona.  
>-Nie! Zajmiemy się tym razem-powiedział głosem, który nie przyjmował sprzeciwu. Kiwnęła głową i zaczęła się mu przyglądać. Jego brązowe włosy były jak zawsze idealne. Okalały jego twarz, sięgały podbródka, oczy były utkwione w niej. Jego źrenice otaczała czerwona obwódka. Pamiętała jego ciemne brązowe oczy z czasów Akademii. W tam tych widziała prawdziwe uczucia, jakimi ją darzył. Za tęskniła za nimi. Te oczy przerażały ją, tak samo jak jej oczy. Ale nie bała się jego, tylko jego spojrzenia. Oderwała wzrok od jego oczu, poczuła ukłucie w sercu. Czuła się, że zdradziła go. Przecież obiecała mu, że go zabije, gdy zaistnieje taka sytuacja, a postąpiła wbrew temu w co wierzyła. I stałą się jedną z nich. Przytuliła się do niego.<br>-Dobrze-wyszeptała. Stali wtuleni w siebie przez długą chwilę. Dymitr jęknął, gdy zerknął na zegar.  
>-Muszę iść-pocałował ją w czoło i wyszedł.<p>

Gdy opuścił apartament, poczuła się słabo. Udała się do karmicieli. Wszyscy się jej przyglądali, spuściła głowę. Aż uderzyła w czyjąś klatkę piersiową.  
>-Co z tobą, mała?-usłyszała głoś Nathana. Jeszcze jego brakowało, chciała pomyśleć w samotności.<br>-Nic. jestem głodna-powiedziała oschle.  
>-Nie wyglądasz za dobrze. Pójdę z tobą.<br>-Nie musisz.  
>-Nie muszę, racja, ale chcę i musimy porozmawiać…<p>

Dziś będzie krótko. Na początku dziękujemy za komentarz pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Wiele dla nas znaczy. Także chce podziękować osobą, które napisały mi na twitterze. To daje nam chęci na dalsze pisanie. Dziękujemy i Pozdrawiamy  
>Gianna&amp;Sangre<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Rozdział 13

-Nie muszę, racja, ale chcę i musimy porozmawiać-ciekawe o czym? Rose poczuła strach.Będzie się z niej teraz naśmiewał, bo przecież strzyga która śpi jest inna. Nie spotkali się z czymś takim.  
>-Dobrze.-ruszyli dalej w stronę pomieszczenia dla karmicieli.-To o czym chcesz pogadać?<br>-Później to załatwimy. Teraz się pożyw. Wyglądasz kiepsko-powiedział i oparł się o ścianę przy pokoju da karmicieli. Nie wchodziła. Nie mogła. Chciała zaprotestować, aby powiedział jej to teraz, ale w jego oczach zobaczyła naganę. Wiedział co jej chodzi po głowie.-Idź.-wskazał drzwi.  
>-Dobrze, dobrze. Już idę-i weszła. Od razu odurzył ją zapach ludzkiej krwi. Na prawdę potrzebowała sporej ilości. Nie znała zbyt dobrze rosyjskiego, ale Dymitr nauczył ją kilku zdań. Zawsze to coś . Od razu po wypowiedzeniu tych słów obok niej zjawiła się drobna ludzka dziewczyna. Rose wiedziała, że potrzebuje więcej krwi. Wskazała palcem jeszcze chłopaka po dwudziestce. Cała trójka weszła do przyległego pomieszczenia. Nie czekając ani chwili dłużej wbiła kły w szyję chłopka. Wypiła dużo krwi, ale go nie zabiła. Kontrolowała to. Następnie wbiła się w szyje dziewczyny. Teraz piła mniej łapczywie. Szybko się najadła. Miała nową energię do życia, Miała siłę aby zmierzyć się z strzygami. A na pierwszy miejscu był Nathan.<br>Stał nadal oparty o ścianę. Patrzył na swoje buty, wyglądał na zmartwionego i przygnębionego. Nie widziała w nim osoby, która chce się z niej wyśmiewać, raczej pomóc. Podniósł głowę i zobaczył jak się mu przygląda.  
>-O już jesteś. -uśmiechnął się.-Dużo lepiej wyglądasz.<br>-To teraz może powiesz mi o czym chcesz porozmawiać.  
>-Tak, ale nie tutaj. Masz ochotę na spacer. Wiesz mamy piękną noc, taką gwieździstą-i powrócił Nathan, którego lubiła. Uśmiechnęła się do niego dobrze,<br>-Z chęcią skorzystam z propozycji.  
>-Panie przodem-wskazał jej ręką korytarz prowadzący do wyjścia z tego zamczyska. Ruszyła przodem, on szedł pół kroku za nią. Mijali kolejne strzygi, Rose nie pamiętała ich imion, ale wiedziała że są po ich stronie. No raczej byli, bo po ty małym wypadku trochę się pozmieniało. Gdy przekroczyli próg nie czuła na sobie już spojrzeń ani szeptów innych. Nathan prowadził ją przez labirynt i ogród, aż znaleźli się daleko poza zasięgiem strzyg. Miejsce gdzie przechodziła treningi przez ostatnie tygodnie.<br>-Mam dla ciebie kilka wiadomości. Same złe. Ale za nim do tego przejdziemy, powiedz mi co się dzieję? Mdlejesz na oczach wszystkich. Nie ma z tobą kontaktu. Dymitr powiedział, że to z powodu nie dawnej przemiany. Nikt mu nie uwierzył. Każdy pamięta swoją i wiedzą że to na nic nie wpływa. Więc teraz ty mi powiedz prawdę. Jestem po waszej stronie.-Rose się wahała, a co jeśli powie innym? Przecież mu ufała za nim się to stało. Decyzje musiała podjąć szybko. Wiedziała, że Dymitrowi się to nie spodoba, ale nie miała wyjścia. Potrzebuje pomocy, a Nathan żyje dłużej niż oni. Nie miała wyjścia. Powiedziała mu wszystko, o tym że śni, o Adrianie i Lissie, o wyczuwaniu osób wszystko ze szczegółami. Zajęło jej to sporo czasu, a on jej nie przerywał, Tylko słuchał i analizował.  
>-To już wszystko, mógłbyś coś powiedzieć-powiedziała gdy jego milczenie nie dawało jej spokoju. Zazwyczaj miał coś do powiedzenia.<br>-Cóż sporo tych informacji. Zatkało mnie-powiedział to powoli jakby dopiero odzyskiwał zdolność mówienia.-Wiedziałem, że jesteś inna, ale nie aż tak-powiedział z uśmiechem.-To dziwna sytuacja, nigdy o niczym takim nie słyszałem. A wiesz może jaka jest tego przyczyna?  
>-Nie, ale razem z Dymitrem znajdziemy rozwiązanie.<br>-Przyda się. A najlepiej szukajcie z dala od tego miejsca-dodał tajemniczo.  
>-Co masz na myśli? To są te złe wieści?<br>-Tak. Strzygi uważają cię za dziwoląga, to omdlenie i zdenerwowany Dymitr, dały im do myślenia. Uważają, że zabicie Galiny, było wam potrzebne, aby was nie zabiła. Nie ufają Dymitrowi w żadnej kwestii. Nie wiem dokładnie co planują. Nic mi nie mówią, wiedzą, że trzymam z wami. Ale obawiam się najgorszego. Oni nie znają litości i nie boją się. Są niebezpieczni.  
>-Chcą nas zabić-stwierdziła oczywisty fakt. Za nim coś powiedziała poczuła kogoś. Strzygę.-Idzie tu jakaś strzyga.<br>-Jesteś pewna?-kiwnęła głową.-Zobaczymy czy się nie myliłaś.-Chwilę później dostrzegli wysoką postać w sukni, była to jedna ze strzyg, które ją obgadywały.  
>-Mówiłam-uśmiechnęła się do niego z wyższością.<br>-Czego chcesz Aido?-rzucił z niesmakiem. Aida za życia była morojką, świadczyły o tym jej szczupłe ciało. Miała ciemne włosy do ramion, proste. Jako jedyna z kobiet-strzyg chodziła w sukniach sięgających ziemi. Zapewne była najstarszą z nich wszystkich.  
>-Nathanie, miło cię widzieć-uśmiechnęła. W jej głosie było słychać staroangielski akcent.-Witaj Rose-dodała. Choć teraz jej głos nie brzmiał ani trochę przyjaźnie.<br>-Witaj-rzuciła Rose.  
>-To w jakiej prawie przyszłaś?-ponowił pytanie.<br>-W sprawie naszych interesów. Teraz ty się zajmujesz naszym towarem-to prawda, wcześniej robiła to Katerina, podobno nieźle jej szło.  
>-Tak i co z nim?<br>-Za pół godziny jest dostawa w północnej części Nowosybirska. Musisz tam być.  
>-Pamiętam. Wszystko jest już załatwione? Nocleg?-kiwnęła głową-Żywność?-znów potwierdziła.-To dobrze. Czekaj na mnie przy samochodzie. Zaraz będę.-Rose się domyśliła, że chodzi o handel ludźmi , od Dymitra wiedziała to i owo o interesach strzyg. Musieli jakoś zarabiać na życie i szukać pożywienia.<br>-Jeszcze jedno.  
>-Tak?<br>-Dostałam telefon, że dostawa z Afganistanu, przybędzie wcześniej. Jeszcze tej nocy.-Z tego kraju sprowadzali narkotyki. Kolejna działalność handlowa strzyg. Na tym terenie tego rodzaju towar szybko się sprzedawał.  
>-To trochę komplikuje sprawy. Nasz magazyn jest już czyszczony, jak mnie mam?<br>-Tak, zajęłam się już tym.  
>-Dziękuje-powiedział. Aida odeszła. Zostali sami.-Muszę już iść. Przekaż to Dymitrowi. Nie mogę mu tego powiedzieć, bo nigdy nie jesteśmy sami.<br>-Dobra. Ale jest mały problem. Jak mamy stąd uciec nie wzbudzając podejrzeń?-zapytała. Sama nie miała żadnego pomysłu, a życie w ciągłym strachu będzie nie do zniesienia.  
>-"Krwawy Bal"-że, co proszę co to ma być?-Nie mam teraz czasu, aby ci wyjaśnić. Dymitr będzie wiedział o co mi chodzi. Do zobaczenia, mała. Trzymaj się-rzucił odchodząc.<p>

Sama udała się do swojego apartamentu. Bała się ich, a tam była bezpieczna. Wszystko dzieje się tak szybko. Muszą stąd uciekać, ale co z tym wszystkim ma wspólnego "Krwawy Bal"? Musi poczekać na Dymitra, on jej wszystko wyjaśni. Tylko to może potrwać kilka godzin. Położyła się na ich łóżku i rozmyślała. _Jak się w to wpakowałam? _Z tą myślą usnęła. We śnie znalazła się ma dziedzińcu Akademii, w miejscu gdzie pokonała miejsce przywołało wspomnienia te dobre i te złe. Znalazła swoją odpowiedź. Znalazła się tam przez atak strzyg na Świętego Władimira. To on był główną przyczyną. Ale jeśli jest właśnie tutaj, to musi to być sen ducha. Powoli się odwróciła szukając Adriana. Znalazła go. Siedział na ławce. Załamany.  
>-Co się stało?-zapytała stając przed nim. Nigdy nie widywała go w takim stanie.<br>-To ty mi powiedz.-podniósł głowę i spojrzał w jej oczy. Tym razem były to oczy strzygi, nie dampira. Pozwolił przyjąć jej prawdziwą formę. Nic nie zmieniał.-Czemu?-I wtedy zrozumiała. Wiedział już. Wiedział że jest strzygą. Obejrzała swoje ręce. Białe.  
>-Skąd wiesz?-odsunęła się od niego i ustała w cieniu drzewa.<br>-No na pewno nie od ciebie-powiedział to z wyrzutami.-Jak mogłaś mi to zrobić? Lisie? Swojej matce?-wstał z ławki i ustał koło niej.  
>-Ich w to nie mieszaj, Nic ich nie obchodziłam!<br>-Ale mnie tak! Od ponad dwóch tygodni jesteś strzygą! Nawet tego nie zauważyłem! Jak mogłaś mi zrobić?  
>-Chciałam ci to powiedzieć, ale nie dałeś mi szansy. Więc uznałam, że tak będzie lepiej.<br>-Nie podejrzewałem, że staniesz się strzygą.  
>-Skąd to wiesz?-ponowiła pytanie. Musiała wiedzieć, kto jeszcze wie.<br>-Plotki. Widział cię krewny Camille, a i jeszcze Alchemicy. Wiesz ja się dowiedziałem na samym końcu wraz z Lissą, Christianem i panem Mazurem! Wiesz jak to przeżyła Lissa? A twój ojciec? Pomyślałaś o nich!?-krzyczał. Nie czekając na odpowiedzieć mówił dalej.-Nie! Myślałaś tylko jak być z tym swoim rosyjskim bogiem! Tylko on cie interesuje!-Jak on śmiał. Nie znał powodów dla których to zrobiła. Nie ma prawa jej oceniać.  
>-Nie masz prawa tak mówić! To nie twój interes dlaczego jestem strzygą!-wykrzyczała. Jej głos był przesiąknięty grozą, Adrian odruchowo się odsunął. Przerażała go.-Tylko po to mnie tu ściągnąłeś, aby to zobaczyć?<br>-Nie. Chciałem to usłyszeć od ciebie.  
>-I usłyszałeś. JESTEM STRZYGĄ. Zadowolony? Do widzenia-powiedziała i się odwróciła. Gdy jej sen się rozpływał usłyszała głos Adriana, który mówił:<br>-Uratuje cie! Zapamiętaj to! 

Sen się rozmysł. Obudziła się wściekła, jak on mógł ją o to obwiniać? Nie miał prawa. Gdy się uspokoiła poczuła strzygę. W mgnieniu oka znalazła się w salonie.  
>-To ty. Bałam się, że to ktoś inny-powiedziała podchodząc do ukochanego.<br>-Co się stało?-zapytał widząc jej niepokój.  
>-Dużo rzeczy-powiedziała.-Lepiej usiądź, bo to długa historia.<br>-Nie było mnie tylko kilka godzin. Co mogło się wydarzyć przez ten czas?-zapytał siadając na kanapie. Rose zaczęła mu opowiadać. Zaczęła od Nathana, Powiedziała mu o jego podejrzeniach i obawach. I o tym, że zna prawdę. Dymitr nie był z tego powodu zadowolony.  
>-Myślałem, że tak się stanie. Nie będziesz tu już bezpieczna. Ma jakiś pomysł na ucieczkę?<br>-Tak, ale nie chciał mi nic powiedzieć, oprócz jakiegoś "Krwawego Balu". Wiesz o co mu chodzi?  
>-Tak. Jest bal strzyg organizowany raz na rok w Los Angeles, zjeżdżają się tam wszyscy mistrzowie strzyg.-zapewne gdy tylko opuszczą Rosję nie będzie musiała obawiać się strzyg, ale co z Adrianem?- Coś jeszcze mówił?<br>-Nie. Ale Adrian...-powiedziała mu o śnie. O tym, że wszyscy już wiedzą że jest strzygą. Alchemicy. Dampiry. Moroje. Dosłownie wszyscy,a szczególnie jej najbliżsi. Powiedziała mu też o jego dziwnym pożegnaniu "Uratuje cię!" Co to ma znaczyć? Chce ją zabić?  
>-...nie wiem co miał na myśli, ale może chce uratować moją duszę?-powiedziała z obawą. Nigdzie nie jest bezpieczna.-Co teraz zrobimy? Strzygi. Adrian. Więź. To wszystko mnie przeraża.<br>-Nie bój się-objął ją.- Poradzimy sobie z tym. Więzią się już zająłem. Lissa ci nie będzie już zagrażać. Jeden problem mniej.-co to ma znaczyć. Patrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem. Co on planuje?  
>-Co zrobiłeś?<p>

I mamy o to 13 rozdział. Czytajcie i czekajcie na kolejny .  
>Pozdrawiamy<br>Gianna&Sangre


	15. Chapter 15

Rozdział 14

-Ja nic-odparł z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.-Ale, ktoś kogo znam od dawna, to załatwi.  
>-Co takiego!?-wykrzyknęła.<br>-Czemu się złościsz? Robię to dla twojego dobra.  
>-Czyżby? Nic ze mną nie uzgadniając? Jak możesz mówić o moim dobru, nie rozmawiając tego ze mną?-co on sobie myślał? Że może takie rzeczy planować bez jej udziału? Chodzi przecież o Lisse! Ona i tylko ona ma prawo do załatwienie tej sprawy! Nikt inny!<br>-Rose uspokój się. Jeszcze nic się nie zaczęło.-zamyślił się.-Ale i tak nie ma już odwrotu. Musisz to zaakceptować.  
>-Jak mam się uspokoić? Nie możesz zabijać innych, nie uzgadniając tego ze mną!<br>-Przepraszam, że martwię się o twoje życie. Przepraszam, za to, że jesteś dla mnie ważna. Przepraszam...  
>-Przestań! Nie o to tu chodzi!<br>-To o co?-zapytał stając przed nią.  
>-O to, że powinniśmy podejmować, decyzje razem!<br>-Dobrze, będziemy. To od czego chcesz zacząć?  
>-Może od tego, co dokładnie przygotowałeś dla Lissy.<br>-Nie ja, tylko Alfred.  
>-Kto?<br>-Alfred jest strzygą z Montany. Brał udział w ataku na Akademie. Tropi członków rodzin królewskich i ich zabija. Księżniczka Wasylissa stanowi dla niego smakowity kąsek. Jest ostania ze swojego rodu, gdy ją zabije w świecie morojów zapanuje chaos.  
>-To logiczne. Ale moroje boją się nas i wiedzą że polujemy na rodziny królewskie. Będzie solidnie pilnowana w Akademii i po za jej murami. Nie ma szans aby się to udało.<br>-Damy radę, zostanie zaatakowana gdy będą największe szanse na wygraną. Nie bój się, wszystko dobrze się skończy. Nie będzie ci już zagrażać.  
>-To jeden problem mamy załatwiony. A co z innymi?<br>-Z Rosji wyjedziemy jeszcze w tym tygodniu, wprawdzie bal jest dopiero na początku czerwca, ale mamy do załatwienia pewną sprawę w Las Vegas. Jeszcze zanim wyjedziemy musimy wyznaczyć mojego zastępce.  
>-Może Nathana?<br>-On też jedzie. Ma kilka rzeczy do zrobienia, a po za tym jego pewnie też chcą zabić, a przyda nam się zaufana osoba.  
>-To może Aida? Powinna sobie poradzić.<br>-Hmm... może uda mi się ją namówić. Porozmawiam z nią jak najszybciej. I jeszcze jedno muszę kupić sobie suknię wieczorową, na bal.  
>-A nie mogę sama jej kupić?<br>-Nie. To jedno z czego nie zrezygnuję.  
>-Domyślam się, że masz już coś upatrzonego-uśmiechnęła się do niego ostatnio rzadkim, szczerym uśmiechem.<br>-Może-odwzajemnił jej uśmiech.-A teraz wracając do naszych problemów. Z Adrianem sprawa powinna być prostsza niż z Lissą. Dość często opuszcza Dwór i Akademię z małą ilością strażników. Znajdę kogoś aby...  
>-Nie! Nie możesz tego komuś zlecić. Jak nie pozwoliłeś mi zabić Lissy, to chociaż pozwól jego.<br>-Rose nie możesz sama na niego polować. Jak już chcesz to tak załatwić, to pomogę ci.  
>-Dobrze. Ale to ja pozbawię go życia-uśmiechnęła się najsłodziej jak potrafiła. Wiedziała, że Dymitr nie pozbawi jej takiej możliwości.<br>-Zgoda.

Lissa

3 dni później

Przez wszystkie te dni wraz z Adrianem szukali innych użytkowników ducha, nie mieli dużo szczęścia.  
>-Maże ty coś masz?-zapytała Christiana, który ten czas spędził na przeglądaniu manuskryptów, książek i innych źródeł dotyczących św. Władimira.<br>-Nic więcej niż wam powiedziałem. Ciężko zrozumieć te zapisy, jeśli nie żyje się w tamtych czasach-odparł.-Wy też nic nie macie?  
>-Yhy... nikt nic nie wie, nic nie słyszał o morojach bez specjalizacji, a jak już ktoś słyszał to nie ma możliwości dotarcia do nich, bo nie żyją-powiedziała zmęczona Księżniczka.<br>-Może Abe coś wyciągnął od Daszkowa.  
>-Wątpię. Będzie nalegał na spotkanie za mną, na które nie mam wcale ochoty.<br>-Liss, dasz radę. Przecież zależy ci na odzyskaniu Rose.  
>-Tak, ale nie wiem czy ona chce do mnie wrócić-spojrzała mu w oczy. W jego oczach zobaczyła współczucie i chęć pomocy jej za wszelką cenę.<br>-Na pewno chce-pocieszał ją.-Dziś do Akademii przyjeżdża moja ciocia Tasza, może ona coś będzie wiedziała na temat morojów władającymi duchem.  
>Przez kilka długich godzin w apartamencie młodego Iwaszkowa czekali na przyjazd Abe'go. W pokoju dawało się wyczuć panujące napięcie i zdenerwowanie, które nasiliło się gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Zdenerwowany Adrian otworzył drzwi, w których na szczęście albo nieszczęście stał Abe Mazur.<br>-Jak wam poszło?-zapytał na przywitanie, ale widząc ich zdenerwowanie znał odpowiedź.-U mnie też nie za ciekawie.  
>-Wiedziałam, że nic pan nie osiągnie!-wtrąciła Księżniczka.<br>-A właśnie, że mi się coś udało. Załatwiłem wam spotkanie, na jutro późnym popołudniem. Nikt nie będzie wiedział, że to właśnie ty go odwiedzasz.  
>-Ale po co mam iść tam pod przykrywką?<br>-Ponieważ, gdy rozejdzie się wieść o ty, że Księżniczka odwiedza swojego dręczyciela, wybuchnie skandal. Więc rozsądnie będzie, gdy pojedziesz tam pod przykrywką.  
>-Logiczne-wtrącił Adrian.-Ale czy to coś pomoże? Przecież Daszkow mógł blefować i tylko z nami pogrywa.<br>-To wtedy wróci do więzienia-wyjaśnił Abe.-Dopilnuję tego.  
>-Trzymam cię za słowo-odparł Adrian. Rozmawiali jeszcze o szczegółach przykrywki Lissy, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi.<br>-Dzień dobry. W czym mogę Pani pomóc?-zapytał Adrian po otwarciu drzwi. Stała w nich trzydziestu kilku letnia kobieta. Miała długie kręcone włosy, twarz w kształcie serca, duże ciemne włosy oraz bliznę na prawym policzku.  
>-Witaj Taszo-wtrąciła Lissa zerkając przez ramię Adriana. Tasza Ozera była jedyną bliską krewną Christina. Jego rodzice zostali zabici po tym jak zamienili się w krwiożercze bestie.<br>-Witaj Lisso-uśmiechnęła do Lissy.  
>-Adrian to Tasza Ozera, ciocia Christiana. Taszo Adrian Iwaszkow.<br>-Miło mi panią poznać, lady Ozera- uśmiechnął się do niej.  
>-Wystarczy Tasza-odwzajemniła jego uśmiech. Christian przywitał ciocię krótkim, ale pełnym miłości uściskiem.<br>-Miło cię widzieć Taszo-przywitał ją Abe.-Nie wiedziałem, że przylatujesz.  
>-Ooo Abe, ciebie też miło widzieć po latach.<br>-Co cię tu sprowadza?-zapytał  
>-Christian powiedział mi o waszym problemie. A ja chyba wiem coś co wam pomoże-dodała Tasza. Wszystkie oczy wpatrywały się w nią i czekały na dalsze wyjaśnienia.-Jakieś 15 lat temu gdy byłam w Rosji spotkałam dwójkę ludzi, byli małżeństwem. Ona była morojką, on dampirem. Nie spotykane połączenie dwójki ludzi. Jak dobrze pamiętam, a zapewne tak, ona nie miała żadnej specjalizacji. Wtedy nie wiedziałam tego co teraz. Myślę, że posiada moc ducha.<br>-Kim ona jest?-wtrąciła Lissa.  
>-Ma na imię Oksana i mieszka niedaleko Bai, rodzinnej wioski Dymitra.<br>-To by się zgadzało. Gdy raz rozmawiałem Rose, jeszcze sprzed przemiany, wspomniała mi o tym, że spotkała w Rosji użytkowniczkę ducha i nosiciela Pocałunku Cienia.  
>-Zapewne chodzi o Marka, jej męża. Ale wracając do setna sprawy, gdy się z nimi spotkałam opowiedzieli mi pewną historię. Mianowicie pewien moroj miał przywrócić strzygę do życia za pomocą ducha. Wtedy nic z tego nie zrozumiałam i nie brałam ich na poważnie, ale w tych okoliczności, może to stanowić ważną informację.<br>-Wiesz kto był tym morojem?  
>-Niestety nie, ale Oksana na pewno wie.<br>-Trzeba będzie ją sprowadzić.

Rose

Jutrzejszego wieczoru mają upuścić Rosję prywatnym samolotem. Dymitr przez ostanie kilka dni był nerwowy. Jednak ma nadzieje, że uda im się opuścić ten kraj bez żadnych kłopotów. Przez ostatnie dni załatwiał sprawy związane z przekazaniem władzy i wylotem. Nie mieli zbyt dużo czasu dla siebie. Z tego powodu Rose postanowiła sama spakować ich bagaże. Zajęło jej to kilka godzin, ale się udało. Na koniec spakowała w specjalny pokrowiec czarny smoking Dymitra oraz swoją suknię. Suknia była cała z granatowego jedwabiu, miała odkryte ramiona, sięgała podłogi. Nie miała żadnych dodatków, ale materiał na ciele Rose układał się idealnie. Suknia pasowała na nią, jak jej druga skóra. Dymitr miał świetny gust. Gdy poczuła zmęczenie postanowiła na niego nie czekać, tylko się położyć. Wiedziała, że jak się obudzi to będzie przy niej.  
>Po długim, zasłużonym śnie obudziła się w jego ramionach.<br>-Witaj, kochanie-uśmiechnął się do niej.  
>-Witaj-odwzajemniła jego uśmiech.-Jak sprawy?<br>-Wszystko już załatwione. Aida obejmie władzę, Nathan leci z nami.  
>-To dobrze. Kiedy wylatujemy?<br>-Za cztery godziny. A jeszcze musisz się wykąpać i pożywić oraz dotrzeć na lotnisko.  
>Na wykonanie poleceń Dymitra potrzebowała półtorej godziny, a przez następne pół dopakowała resztę podręcznych rzeczy. Postanowiła go znaleźć i powiadomić, że jest gotowa. Pragnie jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce i już nigdy tu nie wracać. Nim zdążyła wyjść z apartamentu poczuła, że zbliża się do niej jakaś strzyga. Zapukała do drzwi, a więc to nikt kto chce ją zabić. Gdyby chciał to pewnie zrobił to by z zaskoczenia. Postanowiła otworzyć drzwi.<br>-Ooo to ty Nathanie.  
>-A któż by inny-uśmiechnął się do niej.-Zmieniły się plany wyjeżdżamy już teraz. Coś planują, a nie mam ochoty na przedłużanie tego. Dymitr przysłał mnie po wasze bagaże i ciebie, mamy jak najszybciej zebrać się przy samochodzie.<br>-Dobrze. Jesteśmy już spakowani. Ale to coś poważnego?  
>-Nie martw się. Wszystko mamy pod kontrolą-spróbował się do niej uśmiechnąć, ale zdradziły go oczy. Widziała w nich zdenerwowanie i strach? Nie wiedziała tego dokładnie, ale była pewna że musi się pośpieszyć.<br>-To już chodźmy.  
>-Sasza zabierze wasze bagaże.<br>Wyszli razem z ich apartamentu, to już ostatni raz jak go widziała. Tak samo jak to zamczysk. Nie będzie tęskniła za tym miejscem. Przy samochodzie czekał na nią Dymitr. Był zdenerwowany. Bez żadnych dyskusji wsiadła do samochodu, a oni za nią. Na lotnisko jechali w milczeniu. Gdy dotarli czekał na nich prywatny samolot z zaciemnionymi szybami. Lot do Stanów trwa bardzo długo i muszą lecie za dnia, a żeby się nie usmażyć muszą mieć przyciemnione szyby. W pośpiechu wsiedli na pokład samolotu. Dymitr zajął miejsce obok Rose, a Nathan daleko za nimi. Gdy samolot zaczął się wznosić Rose nie mogła zobaczyć po raz ostatni Rosji.  
>-Żegnaj Rosjo-powiedziała tylko.<p>

Za nami kolejny rozdział. Chce tylko podziękować stałym czytelnikom którzy są z nami od początku, czyli 9 października ( w poniedziałek minie już pół roku) oraz tym którzy dołączyli później.  
>Dziękujemy i pozdrawiamy<br>Gianna&Sangre


	16. Chapter 16

Rozdział 15

Lissa

Księżniczka przechodząc przez więzienie czuła się źle. I to nie z powodu spotkania, ale dlatego że w tym miejscu wyczuwała innych użytkowników ducha. Gdy przechodziła obok oddziału z napisem „**Oddział zamknięty: Umysłowo chorzy."**. Cały czas dręczyły ją pytania: Czy ona,jeśli nie odzyska swojego Pocałunku Cienia, też się tu znajdzie? Czy może skończy jak panna Karp, zamieniając się w strzygę? Musiała przestać zadręczać się tymi pytaniami, choć wiedziała, że ciemność jest silna. To ona musi być silniejsza, jak każdy Dragomir. A ona jako ostatnia musi to udowodnić sobie samej, tak jak wierzyła w nią Rose.  
>Więzienie było okropne. Od momentu kiedy przekroczyli jego próg, wraz z Taszą i Abe'em, widziała szare ściany i kraty. To miejsce nie przywoływało dobrych emocji. Ale przecież to więzienie, więc zło jest tym, z czym powinno się jej kojarzyć. Nie dziwiła się dlaczego Daszkow chciał stąd zwiać. Sama też zrobiłaby to samo. Jednak to miejsce było bardzo dobrze strzeżone. Wszędzie znajdowały się kamery i strażnicy na każdym korytarzu, przy wszystkich wejściach i przejściach. Nie miała pojęcia jak można by stąd uciec, nawet z pomocą z zewnątrz. To było trudne zadanie, niemal nie wykonalne. Choć dla jej, jeszcze niedawnej, przyjaciółki nie stanowiłoby to tak wielkiego problemu, jak dla niej.<br>Zapewne z pomocą magii, mogłaby dać radę to zrobić, ale musiałaby zachować spokój, co jej ostatnio trudno przychodziło. Nawet teraz gdy miała pewność, że żaden strażnik jej nie rozpozna to i tak obawiała się, że nie jest dość dobra, aby utrzymać swój kamuflaż. A był on konieczny przy tym spotkaniu, nikt oprócz Daszkowa nie mógł jej poznać. Dlatego też towarzyszyło im trzech strażników Mazura, któremu udało się przekonać dyrektor Kirową, że Lissa będzie bezpieczna.  
>Gdy zostali odprowadzeni pod celę Wiktora, strażnicy oddalili się, choć mieli ich w zasięgu wzroku, to ich nie słyszeli.<br>-Witaj księżniczko- przywitał ją Daszkow z uśmiechem, który nie wyrażał radości, lecz wyższość. Wyższość, bo to on rozdaje karty, przecież do niego przyszła. Osiągnął swój cel. Wiedziała, że to nie jest jedyny cel, który chce osiągnąć.. Cel do którego wykonania jest mu potrzebna. -Miło cię tu widzieć-dodał.  
>-Nie powiem tego samego-odparła niespokojnym głosem.-Czego chcesz ode mnie?<br>-Tak od razu? Może najpierw porozmawiajmy o naszych bliskich-odparł spokojnie, a na jego ustach pojawił się przebiegły uśmieszek. -Co słychać u twojego amanta Christiana? A co u naszej kochanej Rosemarie? -jak on śmiał się o nich wypytywać! W księżniczce narastała wściekłość na samą myśl, że chce on z nią normalnie rozmawiać po tym co jej zrobił. To było nie dorzeczne.  
>-Nic ci o nich nie powiem, bo i tak wiesz już sporo na ich temat, a szczególnie na temat Rose.<br>-No wiesz plotki szybko się rozpowszechniają, a strażnicy lubią plotkować-posłał jej kolejny uśmieszek.-Domyślam się, że mój list do ciebie dotarł i chcesz teraz uzyskać swoje odpowiedzi.  
>-Tak to prawda. Ale nadal nie mam pewności czy mówisz prawdę-odparła.<br>-To już od ciebie zależy czy uznasz to za prawdę. Jednakże mogę ci powiedzieć, że mój brat, Robert, ma większą wiedzę na interesujący cię temat.  
>-Gdzie go znajdę?-odpowiedział jej śmiechem.<br>-Sądzisz, że od tak poddam ci jego adres? Na prawdę księżniczko sądziłem że jesteś mądrzejsza. Nadal jestem tutaj. Więc nie licz na uzyskanie większej dawki informacji.  
>-Uważasz, że nie znajdę go bez twojej pomocy? Mam duże dojścia. Poradzę sobie.<br>-Nawet jeśli tak, w co wątpię, to tak samo pan Mazur i lady Ozera nie dadzą rady Ci pomóc. Mój brat nie udzieli ci żadnej odpowiedzi. Nie ufa nikomu, oprócz mnie.  
>-Zawsze mogę to z niego wyciągnąć. Kompulsja może zdziałać cuda.<br>-Nie dla niego. Jest odporny.  
>-Jest użytkownikiem ducha.<br>-Tak. Dlatego tak sporo o nim wiem oraz o tym co on może zdziałać. A potrafi sporo, nawet uratować półmartwe stworzenia.  
>-Ale…<br>-Koniec spotkania-przerwał jej strażnik. Wiedziała, że już nic z niego nie wyciągnie.  
>-Do zobaczenia, niebawem-usłyszała jak odchodziła. Wiedziała, że to może się spełnić.<p>

Wracali do Akademii w milczeniu. Wszystko już zostało powiedziane. Będą musieli odnaleźć Roberta, gdziekolwiek jest. To była teraz ich jedyna nadzieja, oczywiście pod warunkiem, że cokolwiek im powie. A szanse na to były znikome. Ale Rose musiała zostać zmieniona z powrotem, była jej potrzebna. Teraz gdy ciemność ją wzywa mocniej niż dotychczas. Potrzebowała jej. Dalsze rozmyślenia przerwał telefon Abe'go.  
>-Tak?… Zgadza się. W czym mogę pomóc?… Ach to pani, bardzo mi miło, że pani dzwoni. Jak lot?…To wspaniale!… My będziemy na miejscu za godzinę… Do zobaczenia-w czasie rozmowy polepszył mu się nastrój. Ciekawe czemu.<br>-Kto dzwonił?-zapytała Księżniczka.  
>-Nasza Nadzieja-odpowiedział tajemniczo.<p>

Rose

Lot z Rosji do Stanów, trwał niemiłosiernie długo. Przez cały ten czas, była skazana na towarzystwo dwóch strzyg: Dymitra i Nathana. Oczywiście czas spędzony z ukochanym nie byłby taki zły, ponieważ odkąd wystartowali nastrój mu się poprawił, ale Nathan nie stronił od żartów i nie odpowiednich komentarzy przez całe osiemnaście godzin lotu. Nie licząc tych ośmiu godzin, kiedy spała. Teraz kiedy wylądowali na lotnisku w Los Vegas poczuła ulgę, po pierwsze wreszcie może odpocząć od Blondyna, po drugie spędzić trochę czasu z Rosjaninem, a po trzecie i najważniejsze była bezpieczna. No, nie do końca, ale teraz nikt nie wie gdzie jest. I najlepiej aby tak pozostało.  
>Na lotnisku czekały na nich dwie strzygi. Mężczyzna i kobieta. Oboje przed przemianą musieli być morojami, świadczyły o tym ich smukłe i wysokie ciała. Wyglądali młodo, jak na morojów, ciekawe ile lat byli nieśmiertelni. Z każdą chwilą, gdy się do nich zbliżali, można było wyczuć w powietrzu ich moc. Byli potężniejsi od Galiny, Rose będzie musiała uważać.<br>-Witaj Gaju, Terricu- ku jej zdziwieniu przywitał ich Nathan. -Miło was znowu widzieć-dodał. Teraz gdy podeszli bliżej mogła im się lepiej przyjrzeć. Gaja wyglądała na 30-letnią kobietę, z długimi kruczoczarnymi włosami do pasa, wąską talią i wyraźnie zarysowanymi biodrami, co było niespotykane u jej gatunku. Zaś Terric był około 35-letnim ciemnym blondynem. Wyglądali świetnie, nie licząc ich oczu. Były czerwone, tak jak jej.  
>-Witaj Nathanie- odpowiedział niskim głosem mężczyzna. -Ostatnio dość często odwiedzasz Amerykę. Zostajesz na dłużej, tym razem?<br>-Mam nadzieje, że tak. Poznaj moich towarzyszy: Dymitr Belikow -wskazał ręką na jej ukochanego-mistrz Nowosybirska oraz Rose Hathaway jego partnerka-wskazał na nią.-A to jest Terric Malarkey i jego żona Gaja.  
>-Miło mi was powitać na mojej ziemi-nie zabrzmiało to miło. Chyba nie są tu mile widziani, może ma to związek z sposobem jakim Dymitr uzyskał władze. W końcu strzygi mają lepszy kontakt między sobą niż się wydaje dampirą i moroją.<br>-Dziękujemy za gościnę-odparł rosyjski mistrz.  
>W drodze do siedziby Terrica, Rose mogła przyjrzeć się miastu. Choć panowała noc, to było tu jasno, głównie przez neony i światła. Mimo, że do świtu zostało kilka godzin to na ulicach było mnóstwo ludzi, wracających z imprez. To miejsce było idealną siedzibą dla strzyg, duża ilość ludzi, mało strażników. Moroje unikali takich miejsc, choć zdarzały się wyjątki. Wampiry, tak samo zwykli jak i królewscy, którzy chcieli uciec od codzienności, upić się do nieprzytomności, zabawić się i narazić na wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. Istnieli tacy śmiałkowie, jednego znała nawet bardzo dobrze. Miała nadzieje go tu nie spotkać.<br>Gdy stanęli na światłach zaczęła się przyglądać przechodnią. Zauważyła wśród nich jednego, wysokiego blondyna. Jego sylwetka i profil wskazywała, że jest morojem, którego zna. Jego sylwetka, ruchy i sam fakt, że jest w gronie dziewczyn, zapewne pijany mógł wskazywać tylko na jednego wampira. Gdy podchodzili bliżej miała szansę zobacz jego twarz i się upewnić, czy rzeczywiście to jest on. Jednak samochód ruszył, a ona się od niego oddali nie poznawszy swojej odpowiedzi.  
>Siedziba tutejszego mistrza mieściła się na skraju miasta, z dala od ludzi, ale wystarczająco blisko aby przejść się po posiłek na pieszo. Dom był ogromny, wyglądał jak bajkowy pałac z wielkim ogrodem z przodu i pewnie z tyłu. Oglądając dom wewnątrz nie mogła skupić była zbyt zmęczona i zdenerwowana. Bo jeśli on ją zobaczył i poznał? Przecież jej ostatnio groził.<br>Gdy dotarli do sypialni mogła pogrążyć się w swoich myślach, anie odpowiadać na pytania jak to robiła przez ostatnią godzinę. Dymitr bez słowa wziął ją w ramiona, wyczuł, że jest coś nie tak.  
>-Widziałeś go?-zapytała po chwili.<br>-Tak-odpowiedział tylko. Choć to jedno słowo wyrażało więcej.  
>-Nie widziałam go dokładnie, ale zdaje mi się, że to mógł być on-powiedziała zmartwionym głosem.<br>-Nie mamy pewność, ale będziemy musieli uważać. Jeszcze tej nocy skontaktuje się z osobami, które śledzą Lissę i Adriana.

PRZEPRASZAM ZA TAK DŁUGĄ PRZERWĘ. ALE MAM DUŻO NAUKI I MAŁO WOLNEGO CZASU. MAM TYLKO NADZIEJĘ, ŻE WYTRZYMACIE ZE MNĄ I SANGRE I NAS NIE OPUŚCICIE. KOLEJNY ROZDZIAŁ POJAWI SIĘ W PRZYSZŁOŚCI. CZEKAJCIE A BĘDZIE


	17. Chapter 17

Rozdział 16

Lissa

-Gdzie się podziewałeś?- powiedziała do młodego moroja, który pierwszy raz od dwóch dni przekroczył próg Akademii. O jego obecności dowiedziała poprzez podsłuchanie dwóch morojek u karmicieli.  
>-Jestem teraz tu i to się liczy-odpowiedział mało przytomny Adrian, który usiadł na łóżku i schował głowę pomiędzy kolana, jakby chciał zmniejszyć ból głowy.<br>-Czy ty jesteś teraz pijany?-zapytała zirytowana księżniczka.  
>-Oczywiście, że nie. Może, mam jedynie małego kaca po wczorajszej nocy-posłał jej słaby uśmiech , który wypłynął na jego usta po wspomnieniu nocy w Las Vegas.<br>-Adrian! Jak mogłeś? Myślałam, że jesteś bardziej rozsądny! Właśnie teraz, gdy mi jesteś potrzebny w odzyskaniu Rose!-krzyczała zawiedziona dziewczyna.  
>-Ciągle tylko o tym gadasz. Może ona nie chce abyśmy ją ratowali? Pomyślałaś o tym?-zapytał znudzony ich rozmową.<br>-Na pewno chce!-krzyknęła.-Jesteśmy już blisko! W nocy przyjechała znajoma pana Mazura i może nam pomóc.  
>-A ty niby w to wierzysz?-zakpił.-Wiesz, tak samo jak ja, że jest to nie możliwe,<br>-Daszkow powiedział mi …  
>-Ten stary dureń? Jak możesz mu ufać, po tym co ci zrobił?<br>-Nie w tym rzecz!-zaprotestowała.-On ma wiedzę i to się teraz liczy.  
>-Wiedzę jak wpływać na innych-zakpił.-No co?-zapytał widząc jej obrażoną twarz.-No dobra, może nie jesteś naiwna, ale dobrze wiesz, że jemu nie możesz ufać. A rozmawiałaś z tą znajomą Abe'go z Rosji?-zmienił szybko temat.<br>-Nie zdążyłam. Nasz powrót do Akademii się opóźnił, a ona wraz z mężem byli zmęczeni po podróży-wyjaśniła.  
>-To kiedy z nimi porozmawiasz?<br>-Pan Mazur chce wpierw sam z nimi porozmawiać, a my mamy się z nimi spotkać po zajęciach.  
>-My? Czyli ja też?<br>-Tak. Jesteś mi potrzebny.  
>-Nie dasz mi nawet odpocząć- powiedział zmęczony.-To w takim razie, jak nie masz więcej nowinek czy oskarżeń do mnie, to daj mi odpocząć.<br>-Przyjdziemy z Christianem po Ciebie o czwartej. Bądź gotowy.  
>-Postaram się-zdążył powiedzieć za nim zamknęła drzwi. Sam położył się spać. Tamtej nocy miał wrażenie, że widział Rose. Albo dziewczynę bardzo podobną do niej. Jechała samochodem, z innymi ludźmi. Jego Rose była w Rosji, zamieniona w strzygę, u boku tego Rosjanina. A teraz była możliwość odzyskania jej. Chociaż w nią nie wierzył. Kto został zamieniony w strzygę jest martwy. Nie ma duszy ani własnej woli. Chociaż w głębi duszy pragnął ją odzyskać. Jego Little dhampir.<p>

Księżniczka była tak podekscytowana spotkaniem z tą kobietą, że nie mogła się skupić na lekcjach. Rozmyślała o tym jak szybko może odzyskać swój Pocałunek Cienia Rose i czy ich święta wieź nie zostanie naruszona. Nie brała pod uwagę innej możliwości. Nawet na przerwie obiadowej zapomniałaby pójść do karmiciela, gdyby nie jej kochany Christian. Który zawsze był przy niej. Choć ostatnio wcale go nie zauważała.  
>Lissa przez pozostałe lekcje nie mogła się oderwać od myślenia o uratowaniu Rose. Rozmyślała o tym, że jest w stanie odzyskać ją i o tym że jej życie wróci do normy. Ostatnio napady ciemności stały się bardziej uciążliwe niż kiedyś. Nie zawsze była w stanie nad nimi zapanować. Niestety nie mogła wrócić do środków antydepresyjnych. Nie działały na nią tak jak kiedyś. A magia sprawiała, że żyła. Nie chciała i nie mogła się od niej odciąć. A jedyną możliwością, żeby żyła normalnie było odzyskanie Pocałunku Cienia. A teraz gdy dochodziła godzina godzina spotkania była coraz bliżej tej przyszłości.<br>Po zajęciach spotkała się z Christianem przed szkołą. Razem mieli udać się po Adriana.  
>-Cześć. Chodźmy nie chcemy się spóźnić-powiedziała morojka łapiąc za rękę chłopaka. -Mam nadzieję, że już wytrzeźwiał.<br>-Ciekawe gdzie się tam upił? Na pewno nie w Akademii. Nawet on nie dałby zrobić tego tutaj-rozmyślał moroj.  
>-Podobno skorzystał z samolotu. Ale to teraz nie jest istotne.<br>-A co jest?  
>-Dowiedzenie się jak możemy odzyskać Rose.<br>-Ach. No tak, ostatnio to stoi na czele twoich celów. A szkoła? Ostatnio się pogorszyłaś.  
>-Dam radę to nadrobić-zbyła go księżniczka.<br>-Czyżby kłótnia w raju?-zapytał podchodzący moroj.-A myślałem, że dziś tylko mi się oberwało od niej-posłał im szeroki uśmiech.  
>-Jak widać nie tylko tobie-odpowiedział Christian.<br>-Co to ma znaczyć?-oburzyła się dziewczyna.-Zresztą nie ważne. Chodźmy czekają na nas.  
>-Prowadź księżniczko-uśmiechnął się i pokłonił jej Adrian.<p>

Spotkanie miało odbyć na świeżym powietrzu w jednym z parków za Akademią. Rosły tu same potężne, stare drzewa, które dawały dużo cienia w ciągu dnia. Było też sporo krętych ścieżek. Łatwo się tu można było zgubić. Jednakże było tu cicho i spokojnie, nikt ich nie mógł podsłuchiwać, a zależało im na dyskrecji. W tym parku były specjalne stoliki, gdyby ktoś chciał urządzić sobie piknik. Chociaż i tak z nich nie korzystano. Nie w tym celu.  
>Idąc przez park wypatrywali Abe'go ze znajomymi. Chociaż zazwyczaj trudno było go nie zauważyć to tym razem drzewa utrudniały im to. W końcu go dostrzeli i przyspieszyli kroku w jego kierunku. Sam Mazur widząc nadchodzących młodych morojów wyszedł im na przeciw.<br>-No, no, jak chcesz to potrafić się wtopić w tłum-zażartował Adrian. Abe był ubrany w brązowy garnitur a do tego zieloną koszulę oraz pasujący szal z herbem jego rodziny.  
>-Oczywiście-posłał im uśmiech.-Witam was, chodźmy muszę wam przedstawić moich znajomych z Rosji.-ruszyli w ich stronę.<br>-Oleno. Marku. To jest księżniczka Wasylissa, lord Adrian Iwaszkov oraz Christian Ozera. A to są Olena i Mark z Rosji.  
>-Witamy w Akademii. Miło mi was poznać-powiedziała księżniczka z uśmiechem na twarzy.<br>-Nam również jest miło, księżniczko.  
>-Wystarczy Lissa-powiedziała.<br>-To czas przejść do naszej sprawy-powiedział Abe. -Może usiądźmy, będzie nam wygodniej.  
>-To znacie sposób na przywrócenie strzygi?-zapytał Adrian, po chwili nie zręczniej ciszy.<br>-My nie-odpowiedział Mark.-I raczej nikt go nie zna. To jest niemożłiwe.  
>-Przecież on tego dokonał-zaprzeczyła Olena.<br>-To wariat nie wolno jemu ufać. Dobrze o tym wiesz.  
>-W każdej plotce jest ziarno prawdy-wtrącił Abe.<br>-W tym rzecz-przyznała Olena.  
>-Co to za człowiek?-zapytali Lissa i Adrian jednocześnie. Po minie Christiana było widać, że zgadza się z Markiem. Sam nie wierzył w możliwość odzyskania półmartwej i półżywej istoty.<br>-Wariat-odpowiedział Mark.  
>-Nie jest nim. No może trochę, ale wierzę w jego historię -powiedziała Olena.<br>-Czy ktoś w końcu powie o co tu chodzi?-zapytał zirytowany Adrian.-Czy będziecie się dalej tak sprzeczać?  
>-Dobrze. Już mówię. Chodzi o to, że jeden moroj twierdzi, że udało mu się uratować duszę strzydzę.<br>-Zabił ją?-zapytał Christian.  
>-Nie. Zamienił ją z powrotem w dampira lub moroja. Za każdym razem mówił inaczej.<br>-Bo kłamał-skomentował to Mark.  
>-Przecież to jest nie możliwe-powiedziały jednocześnie dzieciaki.<br>-No właśnie. I dlatego mu nie można ufać-dalej upierał się przy swoim.  
>-Może i jest nie możliwe, ale to jedyna możliwość na odzyskanie mojej córki-powiedział Abe.<br>-Kim był ten moroj?-zapytała księżniczka. Może i nie uwierzyła do końca Olenie, ale widziała, że może mówić prawdę.  
>-Jest to brat Wiktora Daszkowa.<br>-On przecież nie ma braci-powiedziała zawiedziona Lissa.  
>-Ma. Przyrodniego. Tylko nie liczni wiedzą, że są spokrewnieni-powiedziała Olena.-Jest to…<br>-…Rober Doru- przerwał jej Abe. Wszyscy skierowali na niego oczy.-Znam go. A raczej znałem. Nikt teraz nie wie, gdzie się podziewa. Daszkov go ukrył.  
>-To jego miał na myśli. Bez jego pomocy, go nie odnajdziemy. Jest nam potrzebny.<p>

Jest kolejny rozdział! Nie wiem kiedy będzie następny. Zobaczymy. Przepraszam was za tą długą przerwę, ale nie miałam ochoty na pisanie przez dłuższy czas. Wiem, że chcecie mnie zabić (tak jak Sangre) ale jak znajdę czas to będę pisać.  
>Pozdrawiamy<p>

Gianna&Sangre


End file.
